


Everything Changes

by lanibb2013



Series: Everything Changes [1]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Scolding, Typical Hazzard Hijinx, semipublic gay couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosco Coltrane has had a crush on Bo Duke for years. Bo Duke has had a crush on Rosco since he was 15 and finally Bo makes a move. But will their relationship be able to survive Uncle Jesse, Gay bashing, Amnesia, Threats from JD,  Rosco being cantankerous, and a blooming relationship between Rosco and Enos that is more solid than Bo and Rosco. I'm going to make this a 2 part series to try and save some confussion and so that people who like either can read the one they want too and not have to read both.</p><p>First part Rosco/Bo<br/>2nd part Rosco/Enos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a few notes:  
> This story is a bit....unconventional but I tried to make the change blend as if it was meant to change anyway. I look at it that everything changes sometimes for the better.  
> I know I went from Bo and Rosco to Rosco and Enos. I didn't plan that lol. It just kind happened when I was writing. I look at that not all relationships are made in stone and certain events can change them. In the beginning Bo was better for Rosco but later on I thought Enos was a better choice.  
> I marked where the Balladeer is commenting to hopefully ease confusion. 
> 
> I have been working on this story on and off for a couple of years now so I apologize for the inconsistencies like how they talk. I just didn't feel like changing the WHOLE thing again. lol
> 
> Inspired by (from Rosco (about Enos) & Enos'(end Chorus) Point of view):  
> Everything You Want  
> By: Vertical Horizon  
> Somewhere there's speaking  
> It's already coming in  
> Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
> You never could get it  
> Unless you were fed it  
> Now you're here and you don't know why 
> 
> But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
> Past the places where you used to learn  
> You howl and listen  
> Listen and wait for the  
> Echoes of angels who won't return
> 
> [Chorus]  
> He's everything you want  
> He's everything you need  
> He's everything inside of you  
> That you wish you could be  
> He says all the right things  
> At exactly the right time  
> But he means nothing to you  
> And you don't know why 
> 
> You're waiting for someone  
> To put you together  
> You're waiting for someone to push you away  
> There's always another wound to discover  
> There's always something more you wish he'd say 
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> But you'll just sit tight  
> And watch it unwind  
> It's only what you're asking for  
> And you'll be just fine  
> With all of your time  
> It's only what you're waiting for 
> 
> Out of the island  
> Into the highway  
> Past the places where you might have turned  
> You never did notice  
> But you still hide away  
> The anger of angels who won't return 
> 
> [Chorus]  
> I am everything you want  
> I am everything you need  
> I am everything inside of you  
> That you wish you could be  
> I say all the right things  
> At exactly the right time  
> But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
> And I don't know why  
> Why  
> I don't know

Balladeer: It was a warm day in Hazzard county folks and it started just like any other with good old Rosco chasing The General Lee. 

Rosco had noticed that it was only Bo Duke in the car when the boy flew past his speed trap. He looked like the cat that ate the canary with a shit eating grin on his face and told his basset hound Flash, "Oh daddy's got that Duke boy now. Kee kee kee." With that he flew out of his hiding place after Bo. He got on the CB and said, "This is Rosco P. Coltrane. Pull over Bo you speeding and that's a $10.00 fine. Kee Kee Kee."

Bo answered, Ya got ta catch me first, Rosco." He then sped up and took off.

Rosco said, "Ooo, It's hot pursuit time, Flash. Ooo I love it! I love it! Kee Kee Kee."

Bo flew down the road grinning and was impressed that Rosco was keeping up with him quite well. He knew that the older man just loves the thrill of the chase so he made sure he gave him a good chase.

 

Balladeer: Now folks if there is one thing old Rosco loves is a car chase. When it comes to that sort of thing he's like a 12 year old on a sugar high that loves hot pursuit. Now old Rosco ain't stupid but he is naive in many ways. Mentally now old Rosco's like a teenager in a middle aged man's body but friends that wouldn't be Hazzard if he wasn't.

 

Bo flew the General Lee over a blocked off bridge and landed on the other side with Rosco still on his tail. In all honesty he loved being chased by the Sheriff. He secretly had a crush on the older man since he was 15 and wished that he could get Rosco to notice him so he figured at least doing these types of things the Sheriff noticed him somehow. He smiled when Rosco flew over and landed correctly and kept chasing him. He finally made a decision to finally ask the Sheriff out on a date. So he slammed on the breaks and waited for old Rosco to catch him. He noticed that the Sheriff wasn't paying attention to his driving when he saw Rosco's eyes go wide and by the way his mouth was moving he started to make those odd vocalizations that Bo found so endearing.

Rosco loved to chase anyone but especially Bo because in all honesty when he caught that Duke boy he could get to be near him for a while until he finished writing the ticket. He had been in love with Bo Duke for years but never had the guts to say anything because he was sure the boy would reject his advances and just have something to hold over his head. He sighed, "Oh Flash. You can't tell nobody but I love him. I love him. But what would he want with a middle aged, chubby, crooked sheriff? He's a Duke boy after all and I work for Boss Hogg. Jit Jit Jit." He brought his mind back to driving and barely noticed that Bo had stopped right in his way. He squawked, "Jit Jit Jit.. du du ju ooo." as he barely stopped the patrol car in time to not crash into the boy. When he got out of the car he snapped, "All right. $10.00 for speeding, $20.00 for resisting arrest, $10.00 for almost causing me ta crash into ya, and $5.00 for making me chase you. mhm. Kee Kee Kee." He was filling out the ticket and smiling.  
Balladeer: Bo smiled and crawled out of the General and stood right in Rosco's personal space. He could tell by how the older man was reacting that it was making him uncomfortable but he soon saw a blush creep onto Rosco's cheeks asked, "Rosco? Would ya like to go out for a beer or somethin tonight."

 

Rosco couldn't believe that beautiful man just asked him out and figured it must be a joke so he yelled, "Get on outa here! I don't have time to play games. I have work to do." He just managed to get in his car before Bo came over to the window. He was starting to cry when he whispered, "Please, Bo. Don't toy with me. That's cruel." He felt Flash curl up close in sympathy.

Bo knelt down next to the car and got Rosco to look him in the eyes. He said, "Shoot, Rosco. I ain't toyin with ya. I really want to go out with ya sometime. "

Rosco started, "Bo, I don't think..(bark)...but Flash..(bark)..I know.(bark).gegegit....Oh All right. You win. You won't even let Daddy have his pride? (bark) Fine but if this ends badly it's your fault, Flash. All right, Bo."

Bo grinned and replied, "Ok, great. I'll meet you at the Boar's Nest around six ok?"

Rosco sighed, "All right."

Bo hopped back in the General and yelled, "See ya tonight."

Rosco glared at Flash and said, "Flash, I thought we were buddies...(Bark)....I said you couldn't say anything about how I felt about Bo...(bark)...I guess your right. Have to take a chance sometime."

Balladeer: Now Old Rosco was so lonely that he had gotten a dog and talks to her like he understands her. At least this girl won't make a fool out of him. The last time he had tried to have a relationship the girl was a crook so he figured he'd die alone. He preferred men anyway but in a tiny southern town in the 80's it was harder to find a boyfriend than it was for JD Hogg to do something honest. He was Evelyn Coltrane's youngest and she lived with him and took care of him because he didn't tend to make sure he ate or slept without her reminding him to do so.


	2. Meeting at the Boar's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco meets Bo at the Boar's Nest for a drink.

Balladeer: Old Rosco finally decided to go and meet Bo even though he wasn't sure the boy would even show up.

So Rosco went back to the jail for a while before he went to the Boar's Nest. He didn't think Bo would show up but he was usually there anyway so people were used to seeing him. He was surprised when both Duke boys came in and Luke came straight over to him and pressed him firmly but gently against the wall.

Luke had known about Bo being gay for a while but he was surprised when Bo came home and told him he was meeting Rosco for a drink that night. He went and cornered Rosco against the wall and quietly but firmly said, "If you hurt my cousin in any way or break his heart Rosco you will have me to deal with. Are we clear?"

Rosco just made a few dumb noises before nodding. He realized that if Luke was threatening him maybe Bo was serious about dating him after all. After a few minutes Luke backed off and went over to where Bo was sitting at a table. He was suddenly excited and terrified all at once and ran out the door and unceremoniously threw up in the parking lot. He went over to his patrol car, opened the door and sat on the seat with his head down. He was mumbling to himself, "If that boy is serious... I don't deserve him. I'm a good cop turned crooked...No I'm just gonna have ta tell him it won't work. It kills me though to do it because I've wanted this for years and never thought he'd want a washed up crooked sheriff like me. What an old Jackass I am." He just started crying when he felt a hand on his leg and looked up to find Bo looking at him in sympathy.

Bo saw Rosco suddenly look sick and run for the door so he followed him. He saw Rosco throwing up in the parking lot and then go to the patrol car. He stayed at a distance when he heard the older man talking until he realized that the sheriff was talking to himself. He soon found out that Rosco had a very low opinion of himself. He came over and squatted in front of the middle aged man and placed a gentle hand on his knee. He felt a slight flinch when the older man looked up at him. He said, "Dang it, Rosco. I picked you because I've had a crush on you since I was 15. Back then you were a good man and an honest cop. I think someday maybe you can be again if we can get rid of Hogg but until then I can accept that you are what you are out of necessity but I still think underneath it all you still want to do some good. I think that's why you have helped us or let us go from time to time. Even you deserve happiness, Rosco. Hell the only one that I'd say doesn't would be Hogg. Now whatcha say we go have that beer?"

Rosco replied, "Bo, I'm 48 years old, have a fat tummy, a double chin, graying hair, crow's feet, bags under my eyes and starting to get wrinkles in my face, am slow witted, easily excited, and work for Boss Hogg. Oh and I live with my mother. Why on earth would you consider me a catch? I sure as hell wouldn't."

Bo sighed, "Look at me, Rosco. Yeah you're right about most of it but the difference is that I find you attractive. I like your gray hair, the fact that you have a fat tummy turns me on. I like older and heavier set guys. As for your face, even with all the imperfections I find you handsome. There is also the fact that you can be a caring and kind hearted man. When you love someone you are devoted to them no matter what they do to you. Hogg's a good example. He treats you like dirt and you still love him and even will beg us to help him. The only thing I can promise you is that if you give me a chance I'll show you what love is and how a loved one should be treated. I'll never treat you like Hogg does. But I will expect the same from you. Now I'm not saying you have to change the way you treat us in public because while Hogg is around I know you have to treat us like dirt unless you don’t want too. In private though you'll have to learn to be part of my family. The rest we can sort out later, ok?" Bo gently kissed the older man on the cheek.

Rosco stammered, "All right. I'm not going to fight ya anymore. I still think ya are crazy but I ain't gonna keep saying no to something I've hoped of having for over 15 years." He stood up and closing his door he followed Bo back into the Boar's Nest for that beer. Bo drug him over to sit with him, Luke and Cooter. Luke gave him a warning glance and Cooter was just surprised. He had a shit eating grin on his face because he was so happy. They talked for a couple of hours before he decided he should go home and check on mama. He said, "Good night and thank you for the beer."

Balladeer: So that's how old Rosco got himself a young Bo. Things were finally looking up for him for a change. He knew it probably would be short lived but he was going to enjoy it while he could.


	3. Rosco's At The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo finds Rosco at Hazzard Pond and they have a chat.

Bo would meet Rosco out on the road and they would just sit by Hazzard Pond to talk and get to know each other outside of being the Sheriff and the Duke boy. He started to notice that Rosco was quite different than "Sheriff Rosco" personality wise. The sheriff was cocky and grumpy while trying to take control of things. Rosco was nervous, shy and sweet while letting him have control of their relationship. One day he had been surprised to be driving around Hazzard and saw the sheriff's patrol car parked near Hazzard pond without the sheriff in it. He pulled the General Lee up behind Rosco's car and parked before getting out. He found Rosco sitting near the edge of the pond in his uniform with his knees bent and his arms on his knees while he toyed with a stick in his hands. The older man's Stetson was next to him on the grass and Flash was swimming in the water nearby. He noticed that Rosco looked sad. He realized that Rosco was miles away in his mind when the older man didn't hear him approach. 

Rosco had decided to stop by the pond to think and be alone. He was really getting tired of Boss Hogg's schemes. He wanted a cigarette but he picked up a stick and started using it to keep his hands busy instead. He let Flash play in the water for a while and had told her to stay close which she did. Old Flash knew he couldn't swim. Only two people knew he couldn't swim, his mama and Enos. He probably should tell Bo someday but wasn't worried about it. Luckily Hazzard Pond wasn't that deep and he didn't need to swim when his car went in it. He didn't realize he wasn't alone until he noticed Flash at the edge of the pond running over to someone. He looked up and saw Bo. He was surprised to see him all the way out here.

Bo knelt and pet Flash before going over and sitting next to Rosco. He asked, 'What are ya doin all the way out here, Rosco? I thought ya spent enough time here when ya chase us."

Rosco quipped, "I spend so much time in the pond that I just got used ta the place I guess."

Bo scooted close to Rosco and gently took hold of his arm. He asked, "Are ya all right, Rosco?"

Rosco sighed, "I...I'm just tired, Bo. Tired of Boss Hogg and his harebrained schemes. Tired of having ta lock ya boys up because of it. I'm tired of having devoted my life ta Hazzard County and having nothing to show for it! Tired of having ta be a crooked sheriff just ta survive!" By the time he got to the end of his rant he was practically yelling. He threw his stick in the water and noticed Bo flinch at his anger. He fell on his back on the grass but kept his knees bent up and sighed, "I'm sorry, Bo. It ain't your fault. It ain't your problem either. I ain't mad at you. I'm just miserable."

Bo leaned on his elbow on the grass next to Rosco and gently rubbed his flat palm on the older man's fat tummy and kissed his cheek. He replied, "It's all right, Rosco. Ya needed ta vent and I guess it's better that ya didn't do it at Boss Hogg. I never really knew how much stress ya deal with and I'm sorry I added to it."

Rosco looked at Bo and sighed, "Shoot, Bo. You always were a ray of sunshine ta brighten my day even when ya were messing with my head. I may be pretty slow but I ain't stupid. I knew the games ya were playin. I didn't really mind when you were the one messin with me. I was just happy ta have your attention all this time."

Bo replied, "Really? You've liked me for a long time then. I've been playin games with ya since I was 15 just ta get your attention myself. That's why I broke some of the laws I did. Getting caught moon shining wasn't planned but it got your attention."

Rosco chuckled, "Yeah. It definitely got my attention. It also gave me a reason ta hound the hell outa ya and chase ya. That's when Boss Hogg wasn't framing ya anyway." He held out his hand to Bo and when the younger man took it he gently tugged him towards him.

Bo curled up on Rosco's shoulder and entwined his fingers with the older man's free hand that rested on his tummy. He asked, "Does anyone else know you are out here?"

Rosco replied, "No. I just left the jail in a mood and even Enos knew not ta ask where I was goin. Guess I should call in but I don't wanna right now. I'd rather stay here with you for a while."

Bo said, "Mmm. I'd like that." He then proceeded to pull Rosco's tie down and unbutton enough buttons of the older man's sheriff shirt before kissing and sucking on Rosco's neck. He smiled at the reaction he got when the older man groaned and grasped his arms. He made sure the hickey he gave Rosco would be able to be hidden by the older man's collar. He then lightly sucked and kissed his way around Rosco's neck and face before giving the older man a final firm kiss on the lips. He ran his fingers through the older man's hair for a while until Rosco had to go back to the jail.

Rosco panted, "You are goin ta drive me insane whenever ya do that but I love it. I love it. Kee kee kee." After about an half hour he knew he had to go back to the jail or Boss Hogg would send Enos looking for him. He loved it when Bo ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, "As much as I like ya doing that. I should get my ass back ta the jail." He regretfully stood up and smiled shyly when Bo handed him his Stetson. 

Bo asked, 'Can we meet some place tonight? I've missed ya, Rosco." They hadn't seen each other personally in over a week because of Boss and his schemes. 

Rosco sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. Meet me at the Boar's Nest around 7pm and I'll let ya know then if I can get away for a while."

Bo smiled and replied, "All right. See ya at 7 then." He leaned down and kissed Rosco firmly on the lips until the older man responded in kind. He then walked with Rosco and Flash back to their cars and watch them take off back to Hazzard.


	4. Boss Hogg Threatens Rosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss decides he wants to make sure he use Rosco's friendship with the Dukes to his advantage.

Balladeer: It would seem that every time they turned around Old Rosco and Bo just couldn't spend time alone together. Old Rosco was almost ready to arrest Bo just to get some time with the younger man. Old Rosco's luck was much better the rest of the day.

Rosco had been filling out paperwork when he was suddenly covered with hot coffee and it had been all he could do not to flinch or reacted to it. His hair, shirt, and face were covered. He looked up over his coffee speckled glasses and saw Enos sheepishly standing there and just forcefully pointed to the door and growl, "Get outa my office, you DIPSTICK!" He watched Enos scamper out and opened his drawer to find something to clean the coffee off his glasses with and then realized all of his forms were covered in coffee as well. He had to redo them after he cleaned his desk and himself up. 

Enos was bringing Rosco a cup of coffee when he tripped over a box by the older man's desk and the coffee flew out of the cup all over the older man. He waited for Rosco to look at him and stammered, "Possum on a gumbush, Rosco. I'm sorry. I..." When Rosco growled for him to get out he did because he knew Rosco was really mad at him. A few hours later he wound up doing it again and this time his friend yelled at him.

When Rosco got covered with coffee for the second time that day he glared at Enos before ripping his glasses off and dropping them on his desk. He yelled, "Ya confounded DIPSTICK! Why don't ya go try and find some prisoners instead of throwing coffee at me! You...you...DIPSTICK! Get outa my office! Ifn ya don't I may do something we'll both regret!" He couldn't believe Enos had done it twice in 2 hours. He was really getting a headache now. He searched his desk until he found the aspirin and swallowed them dry. He didn't hate Enos but right now he was so angry he had to get away from the boy. He saw it was time to go home anyway so he locked his office and drove home. 

Mama Coltrane saw her son walk in the door looking and smelling like he had taken a shower in coffee. She asked, "What happened ta ya, son?"

Rosco sighed, "Enos happened, mama. I need to take a shower." He went upstairs, showered and changed. He decided to wear loose fitting jeans, his jean jacket and a pale blue corduroy shirt. He thought about a pair of cowboy boots but just decided on sneakers because the boots bothered him anymore. When he came downstairs he ate dinner before kissing his mama's cheek and said, "I'm going out for a while, mama."

Mama replied, "All right, Rosco. Just be careful."

Rosco replied, "I will, mama. Love you." He put his black Stetson on, got Flash in his car, and left in his brown Ford for the Boar's Nest. When he got there he got Flash out and they walked together into the busy bar. He scanned the crowd and noticed Luke and Cooter sitting at a table but no Bo. He went over to them when Luke waved him over. He sat next to Luke and ordered a glass of butter milk. He hear Boss Hogg yell his name and handed Flash to Luke before answering Boss' summons. He said, "What is it? I'm not on duty right now, Boss."

Hogg said , "What are ya doing being pals with them Dukes?"

Rosco replied, "That's what this is about? It's none of your business who I am spending time with when I'm NOT being paid."

Hogg yelled, "I OWN you, Rosco! Don't you forget that. I can ruin ya if I want too."

Rosco yelled, "Go ahead! I'm tired of your crazy schemes and getting nothing but stress and aggravation. I'm too old for this crap."

Hogg sneered, "If destroying you won't work then I'll destroy your mama and Lulu."

Rosco paled, "You wouldn't. Lulu loves you. Mama's just an old woman."

Hogg sneered, "If you think that will stop me then you really are senile. If I need you ta use your new "friendship" with the Dukes in my plans you will help me or your whole family will be out on the streets. Do I make myself clear?"

Rosco ground out, "Perfectly, Boss." When Boss dismissed him he stormed out of the office and out to his car where he rummaged until he found his cigarettes and lighter. He was so angry his hands were shaking but he finally managed to light the cigarette between his lips. He took a long drag on it and held it for a bit before blowing it out. He repeatedly slammed his fist hard against his car hood and swore, "Fucking bastard! Fat conniving meadow muffin!" He was so tired of being used and threatened.

Bo had been in the john when Rosco came in and after he got out he saw Rosco storm out of the Boar's Nest very angry. He got out of the seat next to Luke and followed the older man. He watched as Rosco repeatedly slammed his fist hard on the top of his car hood and swore. He also realized the older man was smoking a cigarette in between swearing and hitting the hood of his car. When Rosco finally stopped moving and leaned on the car hood he moved toward the older man. He placed a hand on Rosco's arm and said, "What happened, Rosco?"

Rosco looked at Bo and took another drag on his cigarette. He leaned his butt against the side of his car before replying, "Boss Hogg....He threatened ta throw me, mama, and Lulu on the street ifn I don't.....use my "friendship" with you Dukes to his advantage. I....dammit. He's backed me into a corner yet AGAIN! I am so sick of this, Bo. Sometimes I......wish I could start over."

Bo gently took hold of Rosco's hands and gasped, "Rosco, we need ta get ya ta a doctor. I think ya broke your hand." 

Rosco looked down at the hand Bo was holding and winced. His left hand was swollen, turning purple, and he was starting to register how badly it was hurting. He flicked away his cigarette and choked, "I....think ya are right, Bo." He let Bo guide him into the passenger seat of the car and drive him to get his hand treated. He was surprised when the boy parked them on a back road and shut off the car. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Bo. I have a bad temper if I'm pushed too far."

Bo turned so he could see Rosco and realized the older man looked so defeated. His head was down against his chest and his hands were in his lap. He took hold of Rosco arm and pulled the older man close enough to kiss him firmly on the lips. He replied, "It's all right, Rosco. Boss Hogg makes me angry with the threats he gave you."

Rosco was so afraid Bo would leave him after that angry display but he sobbed in relief when the boy just pulled him closer and held him while he cried out his frustration and anger. He felt the younger man kissing his head, rubbing his back and side or carding his finger through his gray hair. When he finally ran out of tears he rasped, "I'm sorry, Bo. I used ta be a lot different than I am. I used ta have some pride and was happy with who I was before I lost my pension. Now I'm just a pathetic, miserable, old, broken, crooked sheriff. Ya deserve better than someone as messed up as me."

Bo replied, "I love you. Yes, Rosco. I said that I love you. We'll get through this." He gently turned the older man's head so he could kiss him on the lips. He deepened the kiss when he felt the older man respond and start kissing him back. After a couple more passionate kisses they were just lazily kissing when the cb crackled with Luke's voice.

Luke had watched Rosco and Bo go off together and sighed because he had Flash. He finally called them on the cb, "Hey, Bo? Rosco? Where didja run off ta? I think we need to switch passengers. I have Flash."

Rosco grabbed the cb and replied, "Sorry, Luke. I needed ta go ta the ER. I couldn't drive so Bo took me."

Luke asked, "What happened, Rosco?"

Bo gabbed the cb and replied, "Meet us by Hazzard Pond. I'll tell ya when ya get here."

Luke sighed, "All right. Be there shortly." When he got there he saw the two of them together in Rosco's Ford leaning against each other. He got Flash out of the car and walked to the driver's side of the car. 

Bo saw Luke and said, "Boss Hogg threatened to throw Rosco, his mama and Lulu out on the street if Rosco didn't use his "friendship" with us to Boss' advantage. Rosco got so angry he busted his hand repeatedly smashing against the hoods of his car."

Luke looked at Rosco who just nodded and growled, "That dirty rotten bastard. That ain't right, Rosco. That just ain't right. I'm sorry."

Rosco sighed, "Not your fault, Luke. I got myself inta this mess. I just don't see a way out of it. I'm sorry ya'll are wrapped in it. Ifn' I don't do what Boss wants....I'm gonna loose mama's house...I...."

Luke sighed, "Ya do what ya have ta do for now, Rosco. Me and Bo will try ta figure out how ta get ya outa this mess intact."

Rosco replied, "No, Luke. It's not your mess. I can't ask ya ta.."

Luke replied, "Look. Ya are family now even if I may not agree with the stunts ya pull. Ya are Bo's lover and that mean's ya are family ta me now. We will help ya somehow. In the time ya have been with Bo I have learned ya aren't really a bad man. Ya just got in so deep ya can't get out. I'd like ta know one thing though. Why did ya become a crooked sheriff?"

Rosco whispered, "I lost my pension. I have no way ta retire without it and that made me bitter enough ta become crooked."

Balladeer: Now Luke started to put all the pieces together. Ya see folks the town had vetoed Rosco's pension after 30 years as a Hazzard County lawman. Rosco was middle aged with no other income other than social security so he had no choice but to keep working until he was able to steal enough money to retire or he dropped dead.


	5. Fuzzy and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter about nicknames

One day while Rosco was at Hazzard Pond with Bo he couldn't stop watching how Bo's golden hair shone in the sun. He had always considered the boy the sunshine in his life.

Bo loves how soft and fuzzy Rosco's gray hair was and how the older man reminded him a fuzzy bear because the older man had a lot of hair on his arms and chest from what he had seen of it. He was laying on the grass next to Rosco playing with the older man's hair when he said, "You remind me of a fuzzy teddy bear. Your furry practically everywhere from what I can tell and you hair is soft. Think I'm going ta call ya fuzzy as a nickname."

Rosco chuckled, "If ya wanna call me fuzzy I don't care."

Bo kissed Rosco's lips and replied, "If I have a nickname for you then you should have one for me too."

Rosco replied, "I'm not good at that sort of thing but I've always called ya the sunshine in my life because of your beautiful golden hair and how you cheer me up."

Bo replied, "All right. I'm your sunshine and you're my fuzzy."

Rosco sighed, "You do know if anyone else calls me fuzzy I will lock them in jail. You are the only one I'll allow ta call me that silly nickname, Sunshine."

Bo laughed, "All right, Fuzzy."

Balladeer: Well folks that's how Rosco and Bo gave each other their unusual nicknames.


	6. Rosco Gets Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco tells Bo he can't swim & later shows he has a mean jealous streak.

Rosco was chasing the Duke boy's again one day and wound up flying into the pond again. He was very surprised when they came back to check on him. He just sat on the roof of his patrol car while Luke called Cooter. He saw Flash got out of the car and was swimming over to Bo standing by the edge of the pond.

Bo yelled, "Are ya gonna stay there until Cooter gets here, Rosco?" He finally sighed and jumped in to swim over to Rosco. He was bobbing against the side of the car and said, "Ya don't have ta stay here. Ya can swim to the shore."

Rosco whispered, "I can't swim." 

Bo replied, "Huh?"

Rosco sighed, "I can't swim, Bo. I ain't never learned."

Bo replied, "Oh, Fuzzy. Why didn't ya just say so? Come on. I'll help ya back ta shore." He pretty much drug Rosco back to the shore line and they both fell on their backs on the grass panting. He noticed that the older man had a death grip on his hand even though they were back on shore. He asked, "Ya all right, Fuzzy?"

Rosco coughed a few times and rasped, "Yeah. I'm all right. Thanks, Sunshine."

Bo lightly kissed the older man's cheek and replied, "Any time, Rosco. I love you. Can't have ya drowning or stuck on top of your car for hours."

Luke gave them a few moments before he came over and said, "Cooter will be here soon. Ya might want ta save the kissin for when ya'll are alone."

Rosco sat up and replied, "Dooouunn um.ooo. He's right, Sunshine. Ya'll can get going ifn' ya want."

Bo sat up close to Rosco and asked, "Will I see you tonight?"

Rosco replied, "Oh, Sunshine. Nothing can keep me away." He gently caressed Bo's cheek with his hand. He heard Luke yelling Cooter was there and reluctantly pulled away before standing up and out of Cooter's way.

Bo kissed Rosco quick on the cheek and whispered, "I'll meet ya at the Boar's Nest, Fuzzy." He saw Rosco's nod as he took off to leave with Luke. 

Rosco didn't care how bad his day was as long as he had Bo in his life he'd knew he'd be all right. He could even deal with Boss Hogg ranting and raving about him ruining yet another patrol car. He was rather happy when he went to the Boar's Nest later that night until he saw Bo talking to another guy.

Balladeer: Now old Rosco saw Bo at the Boar's nest that night talking to another guy closer to his age and poor Rosco had a bad jealous streak when it came to something he considered his so that night they had a lover's quarrel.

Rosco managed to cornered Bo and said, "If you want someone younger than go ahead and get him but don't be leadin me on, Bo. I'm too old to be playin games with you." He stomped out of the Boar's nest, got in his car and took off for home. He cried himself to sleep that night. Later on he started to feel really guilty about getting angry at Bo. He found out he was an extremely possessive man. Seeing he had never had a real relationship he didn't realize he was that jealous or possessive.

Bo had no idea what happened until he remembered that he was chatting with a buddy from his racing days when his lover walked in the door. He realized Rosco totally misread the situation. He really wished he could get it through Rosco's thick skull that he only wanted the sheriff with the fat tummy. He moped around for a few days trying to find a time to try and talk to his boyfriend but never got the chance.

Balladeer: The next day Bo would find out that the Rosco he had been dating was not always timid and shy when it came to something that he considered belonged to him. Under the surface lay something both pitiable and terrifying.

Bo finally managed to corner Rosco when he tricked his lover into chasing him. When they were deep enough in the woods he stopped the General and waited for Rosco to get out of the car. He climbed out of the car and leaned against it while he waited for the older man to walk to him. He said, "You can give me a ticket if you want but we are going to talk, Fuzzy."

Rosco growled, "What is there to talk about? I saw you with another man so don't try to bloody well deny it, Bo!"

Bo replied, "Yes I was talking to another man at the Boar's Nest. He was an old racing buddy that was coming through town. We are just friends. Nothing more."

Rosco grabbed Bo's hair and forced him to the ground hard. He growled, "Just a friend? Would swear that on your life? Would you swear that you belong to me and only me? Would you?" He was so angry it barely registered when Bo started crying and begging him to stop. He let go and jumped back like he was scalded by a bucket of hot water, fell to the ground crawled over to the tire of the patrol car before he drew his knees up against his chest and started to rock back and forth while he cried. What surprised him was that even though he hurt Bo the younger man came and held him while he sobbed in shame. All he could do was sob out, "I'm so sorry, Sunshine." over and over again. When Bo walked away a few minutes he forced himself to get up and take off in his car. He knew the safest place for Bo to be was anywhere but near him. 

When Rosco forced him to the ground and was yanking hard on his hair it terrified him. He had never seen the older man act like this with anyone before. He was answering and begging Rosco to let him go. Finally his sobbing and begging got through the older man's mind and he was thrown back from his lover while Rosco crawled over to the patrol car and started sobbing. He was still hurting and scared but he couldn't watch Rosco sob and not do anything to comfort the older man. With the greatest effort he forced the fear down and went to the older man. He held Rosco until his lover stopped sobbing. He went back to the General for something a Rosco took off on him. He never saw him again until a few days later.


	7. Rosco Cracks his Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco get hit in the head while in hot pursuit.

Balladeer: A few days later Rosco was chasing the Duke boys through Hazzard and wound up with more trouble than he could deal with at the time. He had been trying to avoid Bo like the plague but he did have to do his job and try to arrest them or Boss Hogg would fire him.

He watched them jump over another broken bridge and followed holding his breathe and sighed with relief when he landed safely on the ground instead of in the pond again. A while later he wound up missing a turn, ran into a tree hard and pitched forward as the world went black. Bo looked back behind them and saw Rosco hit a tree as he missed the turn. He also realized his boyfriend wasn’t getting out of the car or yelling at them so he got on the CB and said, “Rosco are you all right? Luke I think there is something wrong. We better go back and check on him to make sure he’s ok.”

Luke was going to say no but he knew better so he turned the car around and drove back to check on the older man. When they got back to the patrol car he saw Bo run over and realized the older man was slumped over the steering wheel. He helped his cousin gently push the older man back against the seat and saw a gash on the sheriff’s forehead that was bleeding.

Bo was worried sick now because Rosco was hurt and unconscious. He tried calling the older man’s name and there was still no sign his boyfriend heard him. He saw Luke on CB and knew his cousin was calling Cooter to come get the patrol car. His attention went back to the man in the car when he heard a pained groan. He sat in the car next to the older man and asked, “Fuzzy, are you ok?”

Rosco looked up and groaned again, “W…what happened?”

Bo replied, “It looks like you hit your head on the steering wheel when you ran into the tree.”

Rosco touched his forehead and felt the lump and saw the blood on his hand. He replied, “Guess I did. Damn that hurts. Jit jit jit. oooo. I know you….don’t I?”

Bo panicked and said, “Yes, Rosco. We know each other very well. Come on let’s get you checked out and then we’ll take you home.” He was really worried that Rosco didn't remember him.

Rosco let the young Blonde help him out of the car and into an orange racing car. After visiting the hospital he was dropped off at his house where mama made sure he had dinner and she fed the boys who helped him as well. He knew there was something important he should remember about the blonde but his thoughts were so messed up he couldn’t think clearly. He went to his room and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. 

He eventually looked at his nightstand and found a diary. He felt like he had gotten in trouble over a diary once but it left his head as soon as it popped in. He started to read it and realized he had been keeping a diary about his relationship with a person named Bo. He knew what he read had to be the truth but who was Bo and where was he/she now. He stripped to his boxers and decided to try to remember in the morning. He fell into a fitful sleep after a few minutes.

Bo went home and cried over Rosco even though he was told it was only temporary amnesia. He loved the older man dearly even though they had not even shared a bed together yet and only been able to go out together a few times. He eventually cried himself to sleep hoping with everything he had that Rosco would get his memory back soon.


	8. Rosco Has Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco still can't remember things but Enos helps him out.

Balladeer: Now old Rosco was in a mess a trouble with having amnesia and not remembering most of his life. He was totally lost as to who Bo was and how Bo felt about him. He has a lot of holes in his memory and it didn’t seem be improving any yet.

Rosco got to work and saw the blonde and dark haired boys that had helped him. He smiled and waved at them and was happy when they waved hesitantly back. He got into the police station and had a pair of arms wrapped around him and stuttered, Who? Uhoo?” The man that had hugged him pulled back and he saw the matching uniform to his own. He wasn’t a bad looking young man and he soon found out blushed a lot and was shy. 

Enos was so happy Rosco was all right after the bang to his head he wrapped his arms around the older man and said, “I’m so glad you’re ok, Sheriff. Possom on a gumbush you don’t remember me do you? It’s me your deputy and friend Enos.” He could tell the older man didn’t recognize him. 

Rosco sighed, “I’m sorry, Enos. I have a lot of holes in my memory. I don’t remember much about anything let alone you right now.”

Enos replied, “That’s all right. That sorta thing happens with amnesia. You’ll remember sooner or later.” 

Rosco felt bad but his memories were all jumbled up. He heard some one yelling his name and Enos cringed and pointed toward the commissioner’s office. He walked in the office and stammered, “You were calling me, Commissioner?”

JD Hogg replied, “Rosco, You Jackass. Why aren’t you out there trying to catch them Duke boys like you are supposed to be doing?”

Rosco asked, “Why?”

JD replied, “Because I need them outa the way for my plans to have my armored truck robbed this afternoon. Can’t have them messing it up.”

Rosco replied, “But that’s illegal. I ain’t gonna have no part of that.”

JD replied, “Oh your gonna do it or I’m gonna divorce your fat sister Lulu and send her back to you. You can feed her with no job to pay the bills.”

Rosco replied, “No I will not. I have the feeling you have used this threat before but you are not gonna force me into helping you no more. Good day, commissioner.” He walked out and straight to his own office and called Enos in. He said, “Close the door. I need you to tell me exactly what my relationship is with the commissioner.”

Enos stammered, “Well, Sherriff. Boss Hogg is your brother-in-law. He’s married to your older sister Lulu. He's also crooked as they come and you were so angry over the county vetoing your pension that you because the best sheriff money literally can buy. Meaning you partake in his schemes and illegal activities even though he don’t give ya much of a cut.”

Rosco sighed, "I had a feelin it was something like that. Why is he so obsessed with the Duke boys?”

Enos replied, “Possom on a gumbush, Rosco. The Dukes are as honest as Boss is crooked. They always seem to mess up his plans so he usually makes you keep them in jail or out of the way any way that you can but it doesn’t ever work.”

Rosco replied, “Well that’s gonna stop. I can’t keep doing that type of thing anymore. No wonder I can't remember nothin. Maybe I don't want to because of how rotten I was with them.”

Enos stuttered, “Um there’s something else you probably should know. You and Bo Duke are datin. You’ve been together for 6 months. Boss, Jesse and Daisy don’t know but Luke does. Luke also told you not to hurt Bo or you would be dealing with him personally.”

Rosco suddenly realized the feeling of connection he has for the blonde boy. He said, “The blonde boy that helped me after I hurt my head? That’s Bo Duke and my boyfriend? No wonder why I have a strong desire to be close to him since I saw him. I best talk to him before Luke cuts off my nuts. Thanks, Enos.” He walked out of the building and saw the orange car was gone so he got in his patrol car and went on patrol hoping he could find the boys. He didn’t see either of the boys the rest of the day so after his shift was over he went out to the Duke farm to see if Bo was there. He parked his car next to the General Lee and got out. He sighed and walked over to the door to knock on it. 

Luke noticed Rosco’s personal car pull up next to the General and heard the knock on the door. He answered it and said, “What do you want, Rosco?”

Rosco cleared his throat and replied, “May I talk to Bo? Enos told me why you have been so angry with me. I ain’t remembered me and Bo yet but I understand now why everyone has been acting odd around me.”

Luke said, “All right. I’ll see if he’ll see you.” He went into the house and told Bo Rosco was outside wanting to talk to him. He squeezed his cousin’s arm as he walked out of their bedroom.

Rosco walked over and leaned against his car as he lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and held it for a few seconds before he blew it back out. He only smoked 1-3 cigarettes a day unless he was nervous like he was now. His hands were also shaking from his nerves. He looked up when he heard the porch door shut and hesitantly smiled at Bo. He watched as the younger man came over to him and stood in front of him. 

Bo walked out the door and watched Rosco for a few minutes before shutting the door. He rarely ever saw the vulnerable and nervous side of Rosco because the older man always tried to hide it before his lover was hit in the head. That hit to the head seemed to change his lover but he wanted to see Rosco’s softer more vulnerable side. He was surprised to notice that his lover was smoking again and didn’t have his customary black Stetson on his head. He didn’t know Rosco still smoked nor had he rarely seen the older man without his hat on outside. He shut the door and saw the older man glance up at him. He walked over and carded his fingers through Rosco’s soft fluffy grey hair. He loved the feel of his lover’s hair and caressed the older man’s cheek and sideburn. He was glad the older man didn't flinch when he did it. He said, “You wanted to talk to me, Rosco?”

Rosco blew out a mouthful of smoke when he sighed, “Yeah, Bo. I’m sorry I can’t remember us. I found out from Enos after I told Boss Hogg off about arresting you and Luke again. Enos told me I usually am part of Boss’s schemes and I decided I don’t want to be anymore.”

Bo smiled and replied, “That’s good, Rosco. You didn’t come to break up with me did you? I just need to know before I get in any deeper.”

Rosco’s head shot up and he firmly replied, “No. I ain’t breaking up with ya, Bo. Just because I don’t remember doesn’t mean I don’t wanna keep it. Why you wanna stay with me is beyond me."

Bo got Rosco to look him in the eyes and asked, "Why do you always say that, Rosco? What is going through that beautiful head of yours that makes you so insecure?"

Rosco sighed, "Look at me. Bo. I'm twice your age, Going grey, have a fat tummy, double chin, and am rather.... dumb, and am awful at expressing how I feel. I'm not really a prize and ...well you are beautiful, young, strong, fit, and smart. You are exactly the opposite of me." 

Bo sighed before replying, "Rosco. I...LOVE....YOU. I would not have chosen you as a boyfriend or life partner if I wasn't attracted to you. I know you probably don't remember this but I have told you that I have always been attracted to older men with, as you put it, a fat tummy and double chin. You have beautiful bright blue eyes when you are happy and turn stormy grey when you are angry or sad. I think you are sexy, adorable and at times you can be very sweet. Your childish "dumb" side is cute and I adore every grey hair on your head. I know about you having the mind of a teenager and that doesn't bother me. I like the sillier more sentimental side that you are always trying to hide behind a stern and serious mask. I find the way you coddle and talk to Flash as well as crying when she's missing endearing. It shows you are more than the man Boss Hogg sees or that you are when he's around. I know that underneath this gruff exterior you are a loving, kind, and caring man who just wants to be loved and happy. The one thing I wish I could see more of is the real you. Who you are under all the bravado and cranky sheriff. I wish you could feel comfortable enough to just be yourself. The part of you that you keep hidden. I love seeing you happy. You light up like a Christmas tree, Fuzzy."

Rosco was confused for a minute and then it popped in his head. He whispered, "Fuzzy is the nickname you gave me when we started dating.....because of my soft fuzzy hair on my head and how much you love to card your fingers through it."

Bo smiled and kissed the older man's cheek. He replied, "Yes. Do you remember what you call me?"

Rosco chuckled, "Sunshine....... because of your beautiful golden hair."

Bo wrapped his arms around Rosco and said, "Yes. Can you remember anything else?"

Memories came flooding back to him as he leaned heavily against his car. He saw the day Bo asked him out, their time together and realized the last words he spoke to Bo were in anger. He also suddenly remembered assaulting him in anger. He growled, "I'm a damn jackass."

Bo looked into the older man's eyes and saw anger in them before the older man went as white as a sheet and backed away but he was wrapped in Rosco's arms before he could get far enough. He noticed Rosco was shaking while he held him. He squeaked, "Rosco?"

Rosco had started crying and trembling while he held Bo in his arms and realized he almost lost the boy because of his own stupidity. He sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Sunshine. I am a stupid, jealous jackass. Please forgive me."

Bo pulled back and when he saw the tears running down his lover's face he wiped the away and replied, "Oh, Rosco. Why are you crying?"

Rosco stuttered, "I accused ya of cheatin on me before I ran into that tree. Then I assaulted you over the same thing. I should lock myself up. That's probably why it took this long to get my memory back. I'm sorry. I'm just an insecure old jackass. Ya see, Sunshine. I....don gave you my heart a long time ago and I'm terrified of loosin ya to someone younger, better lookin and smarter. That's what goes through my head all the time and when I saw you with another guy I lost it. I'm sorry. I know it ain't much but I am truly sorry. Can ya give me another chance?"

Bo kissed Rosco on the lips and replied, "Oh, Rosco. I forgave you before you hit that tree. I was tryin to talk to ya but never got the chance. I'd never leave you for another man and IF I ever fell in love with another or wanted to end our relationship I would tell you to your face. I wouldn't sneak around behind your back and cheat on you. It ain't right to do that. Just don't count on that happenin, you stubborn old fool. I've loved you since I was a teenager and I think I will always love you even when you are bein a jealous jackass. You are after all my jealous jackass and I love you."

Rosco replied, "I'm a very jealous and possessive man, Sunshine. Especially when I'm head over heels in love."

Bo took a sharp breath in and replied, "You've never told me how you felt about me before."

Rosco sighed, "I know. I was just too damn scared of loosin ya. I ain't never felt this way with anyone else. I love you so much I would fall apart if I lost you...I just couldn't tell you I love you more than anything in the world. I couldn't believe you truly wanted a washed up old man like me. You make me so happy and giddy I feel like a kid again. You, Flash and mama are the only things that matter to me anymore. I used to be married to my work but I only care about being with you. If Boss fired me I wouldn't care as long as I have you."

Bo kissed Rosco hard on the lips and replied, "Thank you for finally telling me how you feel. Believe it or not I was afraid you didn't really love me. I thought you had the hots for me and was fond of me but I wasn't sure if you truly loved me. Now I know and I will cherish that."

Rosco replied, "I guess seein I'm spillin my guts I may as well tell ya this too. I refuse to get involved with anyone that I'm not in love with after that disaster with Sue Ann. I also ain't gonna sleep with anyone who I don't know loves me. That's why I ain't taken ya to bed yet, Bo. I needed to be sure you truly love me as well before I invited you to my bed. I don't want to just have sex with someone I want to make love to the man I love and who loves me. I hope I'm not too much of a sentimental old fool for ya, Sunshine. You said ya wanted to see the real me well here ya go. This insecure, scared, love sick fool is what lays under what you always see. I'm the really the submissive female in a relationship. I act like a damn woman. The only unusual part to that is I am a very possessive and jealous woman. That's why I get walked all over and try to hide the real me. I was afraid that if I didn't act like a dominate man ya wouldn't want to get involved with me."

Bo kissed Rosco's cheek and replied, "Rosco, I love you. I had a feeling you weren't as macho as you let on from the glimpses of the real you I've seen when you are alone with me or Flash. It's fine if you want me to be the dominate male. I can be either. I want you to feel comfortable with our relationship and to be who you are inside not someone you can never really truly be because it's not who you are in here." He firmly pressed the palm of his hand against Rosco's chest where his heart should be and kissed the older man lightly on the lips.

Rosco placed his hands on Bo's elbows and said between quick firm kisses, "I....love....you....Bo....Duke....with...all....my....heart." Then he wrapped his arms around Bo, rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you for loving me, Sunshine. You are the light of my life."

Bo replied, "You are the best thing that has happened to me, Fuzzy." Then he lightly kissed the older man's temple before they pulled apart just holding onto each other's arms as uncle Jesse who was carrying his squirrel gun, daisy and an apologetic Luke came outside. 

Rosco whispered, "Awe shit." When he saw the anger in Jesse's eyes he started to shake with fear. He internally cursed, "God Damn submissive traits."

Bo turned around when he heard Rosco's quiet exclamation and the older man started to shake. He could tell Rosco was scared and the look on Jesse's face told him everything and he knew he was in trouble but he was more worried about Rosco. He couldn't lose him now even if he had to leave the Duke farm he wouldn't give up the older man. He felt Rosco try to pull away and he pulled him closer and whispered, "No. Don't you dare try and run away. I'm not gonna let ya. We belong to each other no matter what and I love you."


	9. Uncle Jesse Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Jesse knows now....

Balladeer: Now folks while Rosco and Bo were kissing and making up there was trouble brewing in the farm house as soon as old uncle Jesse looked out the window and caught Rosco and Bo kissing.

When Jesse looked out the window and saw Rosco kissing and hugging Bo he about had a double conniption fit. He yelled, "What the hell does Rosco think he's doing." He grabbed his scatter gun but before he got out the door Luke stood in his way.   
Luke said, "Calm down, Uncle Jesse. You can't go out there like this. You might do something you'd regret." He was actually worried his uncle might actually shot Rosco and that he knew would break Bo's heart or maybe worse drive his younger cousin away from the family.

Jesse growled, "What do ya mean something I might regret? I ain't gonna stand by and watch Rosco take advantage of Bo like that. I'm gonna......wait a minute....YOU knew about this? What the hell possessed you to not tell me?"

Luke sighed, "Yes. I knew. I didn't tell you because Bo and I both knew you would act this way. Rosco is not taking advantage of Bo. Bo approached Rosco. You know Rosco and relationships. He's afraid of his own shadow. Please at least listen to them before you start chasin off Rosco or shootin."

Jesse growled, "Fine I'll let them explain this....relationship."

When he got outside he glared at Rosco who was the one facing him and saw him say something under his breath and try to pull away from Bo who wouldn't let go of him. Eventually Bo turned around and stood between himself and Rosco. He noticed that his youngest nephew never let go of the sheriff's hand.

Bo said, "I did plan on telling you eventually, uncle Jesse. I just wasn't ready too yet. I've been datin Rosco for 6 months. I made the first move and had a hell of a time tryin to get him to go out with me. Believe it or not he thought I was toyin with him. We love each other I want to spend the rest of the time we have with him."

Jesse replied, "Either he goes or you do. I don't hate Rosco but I still will not permit this relationship to continue if you are under my roof, Bo."

Bo replied, "Then I'll move out."

Rosco went to back away and Bo glared at him. He firmly said, "No, I won't be the cause of your family fallin apart, Sunshine. I love you but you belong with your family." He kissed Bo on the lips, got in his car and drove home. For months after he was miserable and would smile sadly at Bo if he saw the younger man in town but he didn't dare go near him.

Bo would try and approach Rosco but the older man would just move further away from him. His heart was breaking because the longer they were apart he had noticed the older man was smoking a lot more than before, looked like he wasn't sleeping or taking care of himself. He was noticing that Rosco wasn't shaving every day like he used too and the older man didn't bother to comb his hair very much.


	10. Everyone Gangs up on Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Rosco has more friends than he thought.

Balladeer: Now with Bo heartbroken over being separated from Rosco the Duke family was falling apart because Luke was on Bo's side and Daisy was starting to realize that Luke was right about Bo and Rosco both being happier together. They were so despondent and miserable that she started to work on trying to get Jesse to come around. 

Daisy said, "Come on, Uncle Jesse. Can't you see that both Rosco and Bo are hurtin because of you? Bo loves you and Rosco but Rosco doesn't want to break our family up because you are being bullheaded about this. I know it's not a normal relationship but if they are happy together who are we to say it's wrong."

Eventually Jesse started to give up because he had Luke, Daisy, Cooter and Enos all ganging up on him and making him feel terrible about forcing Bo to choose between his family and his lover. He finally told everyone, "All right. Rosco and Bo can see each other but only if Rosco does it the proper way like I would expect Daisy to be courted." They all knew that meant Rosco had to come to the house and ask Jesse's permission to date Bo. It also meant that Rosco was expected to partake in family gatherings, holidays and Sunday dinners. In short he had to be willing to be a Duke. Jesse figured if Rosco was willing to have an open relationship with Bo and to be for all intents and purposes a Duke by association and commitment then Jesse was willing to give the sheriff a chance with Bo. He sent Daisy over to tell Rosco. 

Rosco was sitting at the desk in his office looking out the window, smoking a cigarette and sulking. He was talking to Flash, "Flash I miss him so much. I love you my beautiful velvet ears but I'm lost without him in my life." He heard a knock on his office door he sighed, "Come in. Whatever you want make it quick."

Daisy walked and a felt awful for the older man. He looked exhausted and like he hadn't shaved that morning. He looked so defeated and like he didn't have anything to live for anymore. She also was surprised to find out that Rosco smoked as he tapped the ashes off the end into an ashtray before he took another drag on it. Enos had told her Rosco was falling apart but she never realized how badly. She said, "Rosco? I have a message from uncle Jesse."

Rosco turned around at the sound of Daisy's voice and growled, "He already ruined my life so why didn't he come himself to make me more miserable?" He saw the hurt look on her face and sighed, "I'm sorry, Daisy. It ain't your fault. I shouldn't be takin it out on ya."

Daisy shook off the hurt and replied, "Uncle Jesse thought it better for me to come because I was neutral about your relationship with Bo."

Rosco took another drag on the cigarette and replied, "All right. What's the blasted message."

Daisy replied, "He will permit you and Bo to see each other again providing you follow Duke courtin rules." She then proceeded to explain to him what that meant and that if he agreed to them he could come over when he was ready to ask Jesse's permission to court Bo.

After Daisy left Rosco lit another cigarette and by time he finished it he had made his decision. He told Boss Hogg and his sister Lulu that he was in love with Bo Duke and he was willing to jeopardize his job in order to get him back. Boss was angry at first but he had been watching Rosco fall apart and decided it was better to let Rosco have the relationship than to fire him. Lulu gave her brother a hug and told him that while she didn't understand she loved him and wanted him to be happy. That night he didn't go dressed as Sheriff Coltrane he went dressed as Rosco. He even shaved and combed his hair. He was wearing blue jeans, a purple corduroy shirt, his jean jacket, and the only two pieces of clothing he wore to work were his black sneakers and Stetson. He had stopped wearing cowboy boots a long time ago when his back and feet started to hurt too badly. He put Flash in his brown Ford and drove off to the Duke Farm.

Balladeer: Now what Rosco didn't know was that Boss Hogg had told Enos about Rosco going to the Duke farm, who then told Cooter, who then told Luke, and before you knew it Boss, Lulu, Cooter, Enos, Cletus, Jesse, Daisy, Luke and Bo were all at the Duke farm waiting for Rosco to show up. Cooter had stopped off and even picked up Rosco's mama. Ya see folks only one who didn't have a clue about what was going on was Bo himself. Although Rosco was unaware of all the attention he was now getting.


	11. Rosco Officially Courts Bo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.....For Rosco to get Bo back Jesse has some conditions.....

Rosco arrived at the Duke farm and was shaking from nerves but knew if he was going to get a chance at getting Bo back he had to follow Jesse's Rules. He let Flash follow him out of the car and said, "Well here goes nothin, Flash." He took his hat off and held it with one hand as he knocked with the other hand on the farm house door. He was let into the kitchen by Daisy and asked to sit at the table so he sat there playing with the brim of his hat that he had set on the table in front of him. 

Jesse saw how nervous Rosco was but he had to give the man credit that he was there. He said, "I want you to understand that while I still do not approve of your....relationship with my nephew I am tired of being badgered and seeing Bo acting like it's the end of the world. Apparently keepin you two apart is destroying my family worse than letting you two be together would. Do you agree to my terms?"

Rosco swallowed and said, "Yes, Jesse. I respectfully request permission to date your nephew Bo Duke."

Jesse replied, "All right, Rosco. You have my permission to date Bo. I have no idea what he sees in you but I can tell his is very unhappy without you."

Bo came into the kitchen and saw Rosco at the table and looked back and forth between him and Jesse. He asked, "Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse replied, "Well Bo my boy. Rosco here just asked if I will allow him to date you....Much as I don't like it I agreed providin he follows my terms."

Bo looked at Rosco and when the older man stood up he ran into his arms and started to cry. He pulled back and said, "Look at me. Who's acting like a girl now."

Rosco replied, "You but ya know what? Who cares. I seem to be the one Jesse thinks is the man anyway. If followin Jesse's rules and courtin ya will get ya back then I'll do it."

Bo replied, "It just doesn't seem fair when I'm the one that chased after you."

Rosco shrugged, "Nothin in my life has been fair but I'm back in your arms and that's the only place I want to be." He took Bo's hand and the followed Jesse into the living room and got the surprise of his life when he found out they had a cheering section. The biggest surprise was that mama and Boss Hogg were cheering him on as well. He ate dinner at the Duke farm sitting next to Bo and then after Cooter, Boss, Lulu, Cletus, and Enos Left that only left him, mama and the Dukes. He asked, "Mama? Not that I'm not grateful but why did you come here tonight?"

Mama replied, "Because, Son. As much I don't want to lose you I'm tired of seeing you unhappy. If being with this Duke boy makes you happy then I guess I will have to accept it. I can tell this one is different from the others you dated. I knew you never really liked woman from the time you entered puberty and I noticed how you'd look at that boy from about the time he was 18. That's why I knew you'd never get married. I've seen you two look at each other. You two truly love each other and I'm not going to stand in the way because I know this one is a battle I cannot win .Just remember I love you."

Rosco kissed her cheek and stammered, "Thank you, mama. I love you too." He then got up and went outside and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match. He felt a pair of arms go around his waist and the hands rested flat against the curve of his tummy and a chin rested on his shoulder. He leaned back into the embrace a little and sighed.

Bo had watched Rosco run out of the house in tears and followed his lover. He embraced him and was happy when Rosco didn't push him away like he would have done before he "had some sense knocked into him" from the crash a few months back. He kissed the side of the older man's neck and asked, "You all right, Fuzzy?"

Rosco took a shaky breath and answered, "I'm fine now that you are here." He finished his cigarette and placed his hands over Bo's and entwined their fingers on his tummy. His belly had gotten a bit rounder since he was forced to stay away from Bo and amazingly with Bo gently rubbing their entwined fingers on his fat tummy he didn't really care because he believed the boy when he told him he liked a man with a fat tummy. He sighed, "God I missed you, Sunshine."

Bo just held Rosco closer knowing somehow the older man needed this more than anything at that moment. He kept gently rubbing their fingers over his lover's tummy and replied, "I missed you too." Bo had noticed over the time they were apart that Rosco's tummy had gotten rounder to the point that now the older man's pants would usually slide down under his rounded tummy instead of remaining where the older man wanted them to stay. He smiled fondly at the sight they must make now. Rosco being a little shorter, rounder in the middle and middle aged, with grey hair. While he was tall, thin and in his 30's with golden blonde hair. He started thinking about what Jesse had said about terms and he asked, "Rosco? What did Uncle Jesse mean by you have to follow his terms?"

Rosco coughed and then sighed, "I have to court you as if I'm courting Daisy. Had to ask permission to date you and pretty much become a Duke in everything but my name. I also have to be open about my relationship with you. Basically the whole town will know by tomorrow that we are a couple."

Bo asked, "Does that bother you?"

Rosco turned around and looked in his lover's eyes in the fading sunset and replied, "No. The man I used to be would have been bothered but the man I am now just wants to shout how much I love you from the mountaintops. In other words I want everyone to know how much I love you. I planned on announcing our relationship anyway if it was all right with you but I didn't plan on it to be a forced condition of Jesse's to be able to be with you again. Now that everyone knows you are mine maybe I won't be so worried about losing you. Because our relationship was a secret I always hated when people would hit on you and I couldn't do anything about it. Does it bother you that I'm so possessive?"

Bo sighed, "No. I actually like it. I'm not bother about being out either. I wanted that for a long time. I was hoping that if we could come out as a couple then maybe you'd feel more secure about me not leaving you for another. Even before you got hurt I wanted to be out but like you I didn't plan it this way." He gently rubbed the pad of his first finger over the fur on his lover's chest in the open V of his shirt. He said, "It's funny. We've known each other my whole life, been in love for years and been a couple and call each other lover for 6 months and we've never actually made love. The most we've ever done is "petted" and kissed. But I don't feel I have to have sex with you to verify we are lovers. I'm just happy to be able to hold you and touch you."

Rosco replied, "I feel the same way. Now don't get me wrong I want to go to the next step in our relationship and for us to completely belong to each other body and soul but I am content just to be with you and be held by you. I worry that when we reach that point in our relationship I may not be able to keep you happy. I am twice your age and don't have the drive and stamina to have sex as much as someone your age does. Also I have never had sex before. Yes. I'm a 50 year old virgin, Bo. Don't look so surprised. I hid it because I watch how they all pick on Enos over still being a virgin. Do you really think they wouldn't do it to me? It's bad enough I'm Hazzard's only annulment and oldest bachelor. Can you imagine if they knew I was Hazzard's oldest bachelor, virgin AND only annulment?"

Bo giggled and replied, "That's all right. I'll be honored to be your first. I'll just have to teach you. I don't mind. That's what I love about you. You always manage to surprise me."

Rosco replied, "I only dated women until you asked me out and I had no desire to sleep with them. I knew something was wrong when I'd look at a woman and get nothing but affection and no desire. The first time I wanted to jump a guy really freaked me out. I learned how to control my reactions but still stayed away from naked men as much as I could. Anyone that I dated also had no interest in a simple-minded man like me. You already know I'm more like a 12 year old than an adult but what I never told you is why I excel at police work and nothing else. I'm a bit what I believe is called autistic. That is the only thing I am good at so it is what I became but it ain't easy for me. That's why I still live with mama and work for my brother-in-law. Boss Hogg gave me a chance to be what I was good at when no one else would because he was married to Lulu. He has used knowin everything about me to get me to do what he wants me to do unfortunately."

Bo replied, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Rosco groaned, "Same reason I didn't tell you a lot of things. I was afraid too. Ya see knowin the real me is like openin a can of worms."

Bo replied, "Rosco I love you. Nothin you can tell me will change that. I do admit it does explain a lot of how and why you act the way you do. I think it also explains some of your traits and ticks. The difference between me and everyone else is that they find your mannerisms and ticks annoying while I find them endearing."

Rosco sighed, "I've tried most of my life to hide them but Some I just can't help because when I get excited they just tend to bleed through. That odd bent clenched fists to chest thing I do with my arms when I'm happy or excited is one of them. It's a bit embarrassing but it's one I can't control."

Bo smiled and replied, "I find it adorable and that's why sometimes when you do it I come up behind you and wrap my arms around your middle and hug you. That tick is part of who you are and I don't want you to worry about it. I love you. Ticks and all."  
Rosco chuckled, "Not many can stand to be around me so I count myself lucky that I found you, Sunshine." He lightly kissed Bo on the lips before he pulled back a bit. He coughed a few times and said, "I guess we should go back inside. Everyone probably thinks we ran away."

Bo gently grabbed his arm and stopped him. He asked, "You all right, Rosco? You gettin sick?"

Rosco replied, "No. Oh you mean the cough? That's normal. It's called a smoker's cough."

Bo said, "I never noticed it before."

Rosco replied, "It happens to people who smoke a lot. I've been....smokin a lot more since we split up than I had my whole life. I'm sorry to worry you. Now that I have you back I will try to go back to my 1-3 cigarettes a day I was smoking before....everything went to hell."

Bo said, "I love you and worry about you. Now that I got you back I don't want to lose you. I want you to stick around as long as possible."

Rosco gently squeezed both of Bo's arms and replied, "I don't wanna lose you either, Sunshine. I love you too and thank you for caring and worrying about me." He took Bo's hand and they walked back in the farm house together. He took mama home and went to bed more content than he had been in a long time.


	12. Rosco's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco hears what people are saying around town and feels guilty for Bo having to deal with it.

Balladeer: Friends Rosco was right and by the next morning he was either being congratulated or given dirty looks for being involved with Bo but he was past the point of caring. He thanked those that mattered and ignored those that glared at him.

Rosco was writing out parking tickets and he passed by a group of women chatting about why an old man like him would chase after someone half his age let alone a young man. He was only bothered by it now because he felt bad for Bo having to listen to this crap on the streets as well. He had to admit they were right. He shouldn't be with Bo but he felt like he was drowning without Bo in his life. He wasn't going to give the boy up without a fight this time. He finished his tickets and went back to the jail to his office. Around lunchtime he was looking out his office window smoking a cigarette when he saw the General Lee park on the street and both Duke boys get out. He perked up a bit when he saw Bo. Luke he noticed went toward the hardware store while Bo was coming in the jail. He stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray and realized he had smoked too much this morning again because of the women talking about them on the street. The triggers to make him smoke more were his nerves, guilt and depression. He sighed in defeat and scrubbed his hand over his face and hid his face with his hands while he leaned on his desk.

Bo decided he wanted to see Rosco so he went with Luke to town. He heard the chatting about him being so much younger than his lover and why would an old man like that chase a beautiful young man like Bo. They called Rosco selfish and a cradle robber. He just ignored it because who are they to judge them when they really don't even know why they were together or how they truly felt about each other. When he walked into Rosco's office since the door wasn't shut he again saw the vulnerable insecure side of his lover. That combined with all the cigarette butts in the ashtray told him the older man knew about what people were saying about them. He felt bad for Rosco because all of the animosity was aimed at Rosco because of their age difference. He quietly walked over and sat on the corner of Rosco's desk. He put a hand on the older man's shoulder and said, "Fuzzy? Ya all right?"

Rosco shot up like he had been stung when he realized it was the one person he was trying to act normal around. He plastered on a fake smile and replied, "Hey, Sunshine. I didn't expect to see ya till tonight."

Bo sternly looked at him and replied, "Ya don't pull the wool over my eyes, Rosco. I know what they are gossiping about us. I also know it is botherin ya because of the number of cigarette butts in the ashtray and how ya are actin now. Rosco, I love you and have learned to be able to see through your acts most of the time. You may be a good liar to others but not to me anymore. Please just talk to me, Fuzzy."

Rosco sighed and knew Bo could see through most of his masks. He had learned to trust Bo so much that he let his guard down and now Bo could read him 98% of the time like an open book. He took his hat off his head and slammed it on the desk hard and to Bo's credit the boy didn't even flinch. He shared something with Bo that he had never felt safe sharing with anyone else before and that was who he really was inside. Unfortunately with that came his pent up anger, frustration, depression, guilt, and mistrust of anyone other than Bo. That leads to temper tantrums, sobbing, screaming, throwing things, and at time avoidance of the one person he trusts because he didn't want to take anything out on his lover or make him worry. The truth is that Bo was the one person that grounded him and kept him stable. The only one that could bring him out of a blind rage was Bo Duke. He also knew if he ever touched Bo in anger again even if the anger was directed at Bo he would kill himself. Rosco was horrified when he had physically lashed out at Bo. He wouldn't stand for anyone else doing it and he damn well wouldn't do it himself even if he had to take his own life to stop doing it.

Bo knew he had Rosco cornered and sooner or later his lover would talk to him he just had to wait until the older man was ready. When Rosco slammed his hat on the desk he knew he read his lover correctly. Loving a man like Rosco was an emotional roller coaster. To everyone else he is just the grouchy sheriff who used to take a cut of Boss Hogg's money making schemes because to the outside world he hid everything well enough that one would think that was the real Rosco Coltrane. It took a lot of time and determination and a crack on Rosco's head for Bo to be able to see who the older man was hiding behind the mask. He found out one day that what Rosco was hiding behind the mask was that under all the layers he hid in the older man was a ticking time bomb. Rosco was emotionally very unstable and very different than the Rosco he hid behind day to day. He was no longer afraid of Rosco's darker side. He had learned how to walk a line that he didn't know the first time Rosco had snapped. He also knew that under all of the anger Rosco suppressed that he would never intentionally hurt him so he would work at grounding the older man before it escalated to far. Rosco had told him once that if he ever laid another hand on Bo in anger he would eat a bullet or take his car over a cliff. That he could tell his lover meant because he knew Rosco wouldn't stand for someone beating the one they love. He gently caressed Rosco's shoulders while he waited for the older man to talk.

Balladeer: Now Folks Rosco was not very good at handling stress and he was in an awfully bad frame of mind by time he started talking.

Rosco sighed, "I heard what they say, Bo. They call me all sorts of things because you are half my age. They are probably right about me being too old for ya but I don't wanna live anymore without you. Hell maybe it would be easier if I was dead." He by this time had his gun on the desk and was gripping it with his right hand. As he stared at the gun the thing that went through his mind was "Oh what a new level of low you have sunk too you old jackass" He was actually considering blowing his brains out to spare Bo anymore ridicule over him.

Bo grabbed Rosco's right hand and firmly lifted it off the gun before taking it and giving it to Enos. He replied, "You know that ain't true, Fuzzy." He went out and told Enos, "Please keep him away from the guns, knives, or anything else that he can kill himself with until I can get him home."

Enos said, "Possum on a gumbush, Bo. Is it about what they is sayin about him around town?" When he got a nod he locked up Rosco's gun and anything else he could find.

Bo went back into Rosco's office and found him looking out the window lighting another cigarette. He went over and knelt in front of the older man and put his head on his lover's knee. He felt Rosco's fingers of his free hand carding through his hair. He whispered, "Killin yourself ain't gonna solve anythin, Fuzzy. All it's gonna do is break my heart and hurt your mama." He felt a pause in Rosco's hand before it started moving again.

Rosco sighed, "I know, Sunshine. But I can't help thinkin maybe you'd be better off without me sometimes. I did warn you that you opened a can of worms when you wanted to know the real me. I'm an emotional tickin time bomb."

Bo replied, "I know but I still wouldn't have done it any different. I love you."

Rosco sobbed, "I....love..you..too, Sunshine. That's why it's...so hard to....listen to them sayin what.....they is sayin."

Bo stood up and turned the older man's chair around and sat on the desk. He then gathered Rosco in his arms and let him cry. He firmly replied, "I don't give a damn what they are sayin, Rosco. All that matters is the important people in our lives are all right with us and that we love each other."

Rosco finally stopped crying and stammered, "I guess this is why the old me never was gonna tell anyone but it wouldn't have been fair to you either to have to hide in the closet because of some stupid scared old man's fears. I'm not sure this is any better though."

Bo kissed Rosco's forehead and replied, "Maybe not but at least we are facing it together and we can prove to them that they are wrong. Just promise me that you won't ever leave me or kill yourself because of how they treat us. I need you to give me your word, Fuzzy. I am now afraid I'll wake up someday and you'll be gone or worse dead. Look into my eyes and Promise me."

Rosco looked into Bo's eyes and replied, "All right, Sunshine. I promise. I can't promise I won't think about it though but I won't do it. I give you my word."

Bo kissed his lover and said, "Thank you. I love you so much. I just couldn't bear loosing you."

Rosco wrapped his arms loosely around Bo and replied, "I couldn't bear loosing you either. You are the light of my life and don't ya forget it." He felt Bo kiss the top of his head and for a few minutes felt content.

Bo pulled back a little and got on eye level where Rosco was sitting in his chair and asked, "Ya feel a bit better, Fuzzy?" He got a nod from the older man and smiled. He said, "No matter what anyone says about you I love you. I know there are things I don't know but I'm not afraid of the unknown nor am I gonna dump you just because someone told me somethin. If I needed to know if somethin is true I promise you I'll ask you but I need you to tell me the truth if I ask it of you."

Rosco whispered, "I love you so much I'll do anything for ya, Bo. Anything. Haven't you figured that out? Even tell you the truth if I know it will damn me in your eyes." He hesitantly kissed the younger man's lips and smiled. 

Bo deepened the kiss before pulling away and replied, "After what I have been through with you I don't think there is much more that could surprise me about you. By the way the family wants you to come over for dinner. You are a Duke now whether you like it or not and we are gonna make sure you get at least one proper meal a day."

Rosco chuckled, "All right. You guys are going to spoil me worse than mama does. I get off around 6 and I'll be over around 7."

Bo kissed Rosco again and replied, "Good. I'll see ya then, Fuzzy. I love you."

Rosco blushed and replied, "Love you too, Sunshine." He felt a little lighter at least after seeing Bo.


	13. One Happy Dipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco makes Enos' day. Enos tells Rosco just how much he loves him.

Balladeer: Now we have another sappy surprise for you folks. Remember Enos? Well let's just say Rosco's about to make him one happy Dipstick.

Rosco went back to work and before he knew it the clock said 6 so he locked up his office and as he turned around he ran into Enos. He yelped, "You...you Dipstick! Are ya trying to run me over?" Before he knew it he had his arms full of Enos and the younger man wrapped around him. He stammered, "Whhaa uh."

Enos was happy. Rosco called him dipstick again. He jibed, "You called me Dipstick! Thank you."

Rosco was confused for a minute than the fuzzy memory of always calling Enos that popped in his head. He said, "Why did you want me to call you a name that I started calling you out of frustration?" Then he remembered how the name he meant as an insult turned into a fond nickname when Enos went to LA for 2 years and came back again only allowing and wanting Rosco to call him a Dipstick.

Enos replied, "Because I know now it's only a fond nickname instead of the insult it was meant to be. Besides you are the only one I allow to call me that because I love you and am proud to have you as my friend. Before you say it I know you belong to Bo and I can accept that. The better man won. I appreciate what I can get even just friendship. You are kinda like the cranky middle aged uncle with an obsession with hot pursuit. I have always looked up to you and wanted you to be proud of me like a father would a son but I'm sorry I sometimes fall short, Rosco." He looked down at the ground in embarrassment but soon he was wrapped in a hug from his friend.

Rosco hugged Enos again and sighed, "Enos, I'm always proud of you even when you are frustratin the hell outa me. If I ever had a son I would want him to be like you even though I want to throw you in Hazzard pond myself at times. I have spent all the time you have worked here trying to either protect, teach or help you when you needed it. I'm sorry I'm not a patient man. It's not one of my stronger traits but it doesn't mean I think any less of you when I yell at you. You want to know a secret? You broke my heart when you went to LA. Oh not the "I'm in love with you broken heart" but the "My son just left the nest and I'm going to worry about him all the time" kind. I was so happy to see you again when you finally moved back home."

Enos stammered, "You...never talk about feelings."

Rosco sat in a chair and scrubbed his face with his hands. He replied, "No I didn't. I thought it was better to hide how I feel because it was better to have people think I'm a jackass than for me to get hurt but I'm finding I crave more than that since I cracked my head. I want to be part of a family and tell the most important people in my life that I love them. Damn I'm getting sentimental. Sorry, Enos maybe I shouldn't have told you but I've considered you the closest thing to a son I'll ever have and I am proud to be your friend.." He was wrapped in a crying ball of Dipstick and just wrapped his own arms around the younger man's back until he pulled away. 

Enos sniffled, "Thank you, Rosco. That means a lot to me. I need to ask why do you call Cletus Dipstick?"

Rosco smile and replied, "You're welcome, Dipstick. I call Cletus a Dipstick because he is one. Don't get me wrong Cletus is a decent man for a Hogg but he's dumber than a rock. I call him that because it's the only thing I can call him without getting fired. The difference is that you are MY dipstick and he's just A dipstick. For you it's a fond nickname and for him it's just an insult. It just isn't the same because I love and care about you. Cletus just drives me crazy. Oh shit I'm gonna be late for dinner and Jesse's gonna skin my fanny."

Enos replied, "I'm going there tonight for dinner too. I can drive ya if ya like." He got a nod and drove them to the Duke family farm.

Balladeer: Now old uncle Jesse was not to happy that Rosco was late to dinner but when he saw Enos with him and how happy the younger man was he figured they might have had that heart to heart they'd been needing to sort out their friendship. 

Jesse watched Enos hug Rosco and smile before following the older man in the farm house. He had noticed that Enos had been more sad and depressed when Rosco was around since the older man had gotten that bang to his head but now the younger man was smiling and had a bounce in his step. 

Rosco suddenly got pitched forward and landed on the floor with someone on his back. He rolled over and Enos was apologizing and trying to help him up. He yelled, "You Dipstick! You dumb guided Missile! I'm fat enough now that you couldn't possibly miss me stopping. You...you DIPSTICK!" He suddenly realized from the wide grin on Enos' face that the younger man did that on purpose. He wanted the Dukes to see this for some reason.

Jesse said, "No wonder you are so happy, Enos. Rosco's back to calling you a dipstick again. Everything is goin back to normal it seems." He knew the reason the lad was so unhappy was because Rosco hadn't been calling him Dipstick and at first he didn't understand why until Enos explained it to him. When he knew the insult had somehow became a fond nickname he understood. As he watched Enos interacting with Rosco and Rosco yelling at Enos he knew that the older man remembered his relationship with Enos finally because Rosco wasn't really that angry at Enos for knocking him over. He could also tell that while they were back to normal their relationship had also changed. They seemed a lot closer and more affectionate with each other than they ever were before.

Enos chuckled, "I'm sorry I knocked you over, Rosco. You are a bit shorter than me but I don't think you're fat. I prefer to call you pleasantly plump. Besides you carry it really well." He placed a hand on Rosco's round tummy. That was something he would never have dared to do to the old Rosco but this Rosco didn't seem to mind. 

Rosco chuckled, "Oh hush, you Dipstick." He lightly batted Enos' hand off his tummy and squeezed the younger man's arm. He turned around to Bo's arms tightly wrapping around him. He choked, "Hey, Sunshine."

Bo watch the exchange between Rosco and Enos but knew that even though they are more affectionate and tactile with each other he didn't need to worry about it. Rosco and Enos were like father and son or more like mother and daughter if you go by how feminine they both act at times. He knew that they loved one another but were not in love. He knew Rosco belonged to him and Enos wouldn't take his lover away from him even though he knew Enos was in love with Rosco. They were that close and Enos had told him that the better man won Rosco's heart anyway.

Rosco felt bad because even though he had always known Enos liked him he never knew the younger man was in love with him. Although he never knew Bo was in love with him either until the boy flat out told him. He never expected to have two of the youngest men in Hazzard county falling in love with him. He wasn't a prize for someone his own age let alone Bo and Enos' ages. Later after dinner was over he found himself outside sitting on the picnic table smoking another cigarette. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it wasn't Bo because it was a woman's hand. 

Daisy saw Rosco go outside and after a few minutes followed him to see if he was all right. She found him sitting on the picnic table in the yard smoking and looking at the stars. She touched his shoulder and asked, "You all right, Rosco?"

Rosco replied, "Just not feelin to well, Daisy. I'll live."

Daisy asked, "What's wrong, sugar?"

Rosco chuckled, "That's the last name I ever thought you'd call someone like me. Your family and me never really got along."

Daisy sighed, "I have to admit it was a surprise to find out you and Bo were together but Bo was the one that forgave the easiest. I wasn't sure about you but you ain't done nothin to hurt him or take him away from his family. That's why I decided to support you. You were willing to walk away rather than tear our family apart. Bo was lost and heart broken when you left and I just couldn't see him that unhappy anymore. Bo adores you. I hope you know that. He has since he was a boy. He used to hero worship you and want to grow up to be like you."

Rosco sighed, "I know he adores me. I still don't understand why he chose me out of everyone in Hazzard but I promise I'm not going to take it for granted. I'd give my life for his if I had too, Daisy. I ain't no hero. I'm a middle aged old fat fool who used to be a crooked sheriff that was angry about losing his bloody pension. I'm just an old stubborn Jackass."

Daisy squeezed his arm and replied, "Rosco, I don't know why but since you got that whack on the head you have changed for the better. You're not on the take anymore, you stand up to Boss Hogg, Enos is happy again because he loves you too, and you mean everything in the world to Bo. I truly believe if something happened to you Rosco both Bo and Enos would be lost without you because they both love you that much. You are a good person now. Don't let anything change that."

Rosco replied, "Someday, Daisy, you are going to make someone a wonderful wife and mother. If I wasn't gay and always at odds with your family I might have chosen you for a wife."

Daisy kissed Rosco lightly on the lips and said, "Sometimes you can be so sweet, Rosco. I might have chosen you too had things been different. Even I love you in my own way."


	14. Enos and Bo Have a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo & Enos talk about this and that.

Balladeer: Friends while Daisy was trying to give Rosco a pep talk Enos was inside talking to Bo and apologizing for telling Rosco he was in love with him.

Enos was sitting at the table with Bo and said, "I'm sorry, Bo.....I told Rosco how I feel about him but I promise I didn't do it to try and steal him away."

Bo replied, "It's all right, Enos. I know you won't. I trust you because you always keep your word. I knew you were in love with Rosco before you even told me. I can also tell by how Rosco looks at you that he does love you very much but not like you love him. He's not in love with you and I trust him because the Rosco I know now doesn't hide his feeling from me anymore. You are very special to Rosco because you fill a part of Rosco's soul he didn't realize was missing until you became part of his life. Both of us are important to his well being. I'm his lover and you are his son. Don't look at me that way. By now you should know that Rosco took on the Role of your father since before you became a Deputy. He feels responsible for you and what happens to you. When Boss fired you he felt like he failed you but when you got accepted to LA police Academy he was so proud of you he glowed."

Enos sighed, "As much as I wish he loved me as much as I love him on the other hand I also wish he was my father. I knew my father but Rosco has been more of a father to me than anyone else has been. Sometimes I wish he would have adopted me but oh well. I'm just happy to have him in my life again."

Bo replied, "Enos, I'm sure he loves you enough to be your father. I've seen him upset over you, happy because of you and even though you at times have hurt his feelins he still was always there for you. The relationship you two have is a very rare one. You both act like father and son more than you realize. You couldn't be any closer if you wanted to be and the only other thing is adoptin ya.... That's what you want isn't? You want him to adopt you. Oh, Enos. I can't do anything about that. That is something he would have to do on his own, buddy."

Enos whispered, "Possum on a gumbush, Bo. I know that. I want him to do it of his own free will. I don't want him to be badgered into it. I want him to do it because he wants too and not just because it's what I want. I do want it more than anything in the world though. Hell even more than him fallin in love with me. I'm sorry, Bo. I guess I should go home. Tell Daisy it was a lovely dinner and I am much happier than I was, honest." He smiled a weak smile and went out to go home and ran into Rosco coming in the door, He stammered, "Sorry, Rosco. Excuse me."

Rosco thought something was off about Enos so he stopped him and asked, "Ya all right, Dipstick?"

Enos replied, "Yea. I'll see ya tomorrow." He felt Rosco grab his arm and turned around.

Rosco grabbed Enos and said, "No. There is something botherin ya and I'm sure it has to do with me so spit it out."

Enos sighed, "Please just let me go, Rosco. It doesn't matter."

Rosco shook his head and groaned, "Come on, Enos. It matters to you so of course it matters to me. I thought we had cleared this up. I've told you I'm proud of you, I love you like a son, and that your really the only best friend I have but there is something I missed isn't there?"

Enos just begged, "Just let it go, pa..Rosco. Please."

Rosco whispered, "What were you going to say before you changed it to my name?" 

Enos knew from the determined look in Rosco's eyes the older man would not let it go. When something peaked his interest he was like a dog with a bone. His voice cracked as he replied, "Papa. I almost called you papa. I'm sorry. I wish you were my father. I always have."

Rosco sighed, "I ain't though and I can't do anything about that."

Enos whispered, "Yes you could. But that don't matter now anyway."

Rosco groaned, "Dammit, Enos! What do ya want me to do? Adopt you?" He made a few odd sounds as he realized from the grief stricken look on the younger man's face that he had hit the nail on the head. Enos ripped free of his grasp and ran to his car. He called, "Enos! Wait! Damn!" as his friend took off and he was left standing alone. He yelled, "Dammit! Why am I so stupid and why does everyone fall in love with a jackass like me?!!!" Then he proceeded to have a stomping temper tantrum. Then he sat on the picnic table again, put his head in his hands and cried. He was such an idiot. How did he miss Enos wanting him to adopt him. The boy had no father to speak of and he pushed himself into the boy's life and treated him like a SON. Even told Enos he thought of him as such. Why didn't he see it? He would have adopted the boy but Enos' mama hated him and wouldn't allow anyone to do anything that might make the boy happy so he just watched Enos grow up and tried to give the boy what he could. When Enos joined the police he took on the role of teacher with relish even though at times Enos drove him crazy. He never caught on that the hero worship/crush had turning into desire for him to BE the boy's father apparently. Now he had yet again stuck his foot in his mouth and may have just lost the best friend he'd ever had because he was too blind to see the truth.

Now this whole episode was being watched by the Dukes and man they felt sorry for both Rosco and Enos. 

Daisy tried to talk to Rosco but he just kept telling her to go away and the same with Luke and Jesse. Bo sat on the picnic table next to Rosco and firmly pulled the older man to him and Bo held Rosco while he sobbed and held on to his shirt for dear life. He rubbed the older man's arm and carded his fingers through his lover's gray hair. He would deal with Enos later but Rosco came first. He whispered, "Shh. It's all right, Fuzzy. Just let it out."

Rosco sobbed, "He hates me. Can't say I blame him. I'm just an old stupid Jackass."

Bo sighed, "Enos don't hate ya, Rosco. He adores you. He always has since he was a boy. Ya forget me, Luke and Enos have been friend a very long time. He's hurting and upset with ya but he'll never hate ya. To be honest you should have been Enos' father. You are far better to him than his old man ever was as long as I've known him. Me an' Luke couldn't understand why Enos loved you so much until we saw you playing games with him and buyin him things his parents couldn't afford to buy."

Rosco sniffed, "I...knew I'd never have any kids and die childless but I wanted them. I kept to myself but when I saw Enos gettin bullied and his parents were not treatin him right or getting him things he needed I....just couldn't mind my own business anymore. He reminded me so much of myself it made me cry. I should have left it alone cause now I'm too attached to Enos and I feel like my heart has been ripped outa my chest."

Bo kissed the top of Rosco's head and said, "That's love, Rosco. I knew when I saw you with him the first time that you loved him. I finally understood why he loved you. You may not have any children but you ain't gonna die childless long as Enos loves you."  
Rosco said, "I...gotta fix this, Bo. I can't live without him in my life. I...don't want too."

Bo replied, "I'll talk to him, Rosco."

Rosco finally made a decision. Some would be a bit worried of what he was going to do but he knew it was the right thing to do and he truly wanted it as much as Enos did. He said, "I'm gonna adopt him."

Bo made his lover look him in the eyes and asked, "Is that what you want or are you trying to make Enos happy?"

Rosco replied, "Both. I been wantin to adopt him since he was a boy but wasn't allowed to because he had parents. They been dead now since he was 15 and I know it's not the norm but If we both want it I don't see why it can't be done."

Bo replied, "If that's what you really want to do then I'll be more than happy to have a son. Even one young enough to be my brother."


	15. Enos Coltrane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosco adopts Enos.

Balladeer: Well folks the next morning the first place Rosco went was Boss Hogg's office. He filled out all the paperwork to adopt Enos and got Hogg to approve it. Then he went to find Enos who he had not seen since the night before.

Rosco was happier now and knew he should have done this when Enos became a ward of the state. Now he just needed to find Enos to get the younger man to sign he wanted this as well and they could be legally father and son. He finally found Enos' patrol car parked by Hazzard Pond and was amused that for once the boy man wasn't in it. He Found Enos by the edge of the pond throwing stones in it. He sat down next to his deputy and said, "Enos? I'm sorry I'm a jackass that don't get a clue without it hittin me between the eyes. Let me finish...I should have done this a long time ago and now I'm sorry I didn't but I....What I'm tryin to say is....If you still want to...I'd be honored and happy to call you son." He stood up and left the papers beside Enos and went back to his patrol car.

Enos kept throwing stones until after Rosco left because he was crying and didn't want the older man to know. He glanced at the papers on the ground where Rosco had been sitting and realized they were adoption papers. It was very unconventional for someone to adopt a full grown adult but Rosco had done it and all he needed was his signature to make the change legal. He exclaimed, "Possum on a gumbush! Rosco!" He got back up the bank and found Rosco leaning against the hood of his patrol car smoking a cigarette. He grabbed the older man by the arms and asked, "Is this what you want? Or are ya just tryin to make me happy? I don't want ya to do it if ya really don't want too. I'll still love you either way."

Rosco replied, "Enos I wanted to do it since you were 6 years old but never had the balls to fight your parents for the way they treated ya so I tried to make up for what they lacked and I never realized what was happenin between us over the years. Then when they died I didn't think you'd want someone like me for a father. I thought I'd be nothin but an embarrassment to you. When you became my deputy I knew you'd be able to be the honest lawman I couldn't be anymore and did the best I could to keep you out of Boss Hogg's crooked schemes. I could see the looks you gave me when I did as Boss told me and figured you were ashamed of me. The last thing I ever expected was for you to want me as a father after you knew how crooked I really was now."

Enos replied, "I was never ashamed of you, Rosco. I never understood why you went along with Boss Hogg all the time but I didn't think any less of you for it. I loved you whether you were crooked or honest. All I wanted was for you to be proud enough to adopt me. I thought maybe if I made you proud of me then you might want to adopt me. I know it's silly for a man my age to still think that but I'm simple like that."

Rosco gripped the younger man's arms and sighed, "You Dipstick. I am proud of you. I couldn't have had a better son than you. I just never thought we needed that piece of paper to prove it. No. If you want it to be official then that's what you are gettin. I just wanted you to know that I had all ready adopted you in here." He took Enos' hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was and smiled. He dropped his cigarette butt on the gravel and ground it out with his shoe. He watched as Enos signed the paperwork and filled out his desired name to be Enos Coltrane. He stammered "You don't gotta go that far. My name ain't really well loved in Hazzard."

Enos finished filling out the paperwork and said, "I want to change my last name to yours. If I am legally gonna be your son then I legally am gonna carry your name."

Rosco threw his hands in the air and replied, "All right, Dipstick."

Enos smiled and replied, "Guess I really am your dipstick now." He smiled when Rosco groaned at the joke.

Rosco groaned and then did his little excited walk while exclaiming, "Ooo, I love it! I love it!" He blushed when Enos wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Enos wrapped his arms around Rosco, kissed his cheek and very lightly kissed his lips before he said, "I love you too, Rosco."

Balladeer: There you have it folks. Rosco and Enos were father and son. Neither one could be happier although Boss Hogg hated having to change all the forms for Enos from Strate to Coltrane. Rosco thought it was worth it t see Boss get annoyed and frustrated though.


	16. Bo Makes a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo finally tells Rosco he wants to get it on.

After 7 months together Bo decided it was time to seduce Rosco into bed. He was sitting on the pond bank next to the older man and started passionately kissing him while gently coaxing the older man onto his back. He straddled Rosco's hips and rubbed their groins together through their pants while they kissed.

Rosco was enjoying the attention that Bo was giving him but they were out in the open and that made him nervous especially if Bo was thinking what he was afraid the boy was thinking. He eventually forced himself to pushed the boy away a bit and asked, "What are ya up ta, Bo?"

Bo chuckled, "I thought ya would realize that I'm trying ta seduce ya."

Rosco stammered, "Do un. We can't have sex here."

Bo teased, "Why not? You and Enos are the only two that usually come this way around here while chasing me and Luke. Ya do still want me don't ya?"He started to move off the older man when Rosco was silent for to long.

Rosco stopped Bo from moving off of him and sighed, "Don't ya ever doubt that I want ya, Sunshine. I'm just not....interested in having sex out in the open. Especially not our first time. I want that to be special and in a bed is all."

Bo ran his hands over Rosco's round tummy gently squeezing it as he went and teased, "Awe, Fuzzy. I didn't think ya were a romantic."

Rosco smiled shyly and replied, "There's quite a few things ya don't know about me, Bo. Some are downright embarrassin. I don't like the thrill of getting caught. It....tends ta make me very nervous and....unable ta perform." He felt his cheeks heating up as he blushed. 

Bo leaned down and kissed Rosco firmly before replying, "I'm sorry. I had no idea ya were that nervous. I'm gonna be honest with ya. I want ya and I'm not gonna take no for an answer, Fuzzy. Ya better plan ta make love with me soon or I may jump ya in the middle of Hazzad." He watched the older man's eyes go wide as saucers in shock.

Rosco stuttered, "Dudua, uuuuh. Please tell me ya are messin with me."

Bo teased, "Now why would I tell ya? I'm trying ta get ya in bed."

Rosco sighed, "All right. All right. Ifn' it means that much ta ya....I'll figure it out by the end of the week. I'm not very good under pressure either just so ya know. I need ta be able ta chose when all right?"

Bo laid down in the grass next to Rosco and continued to rub his lover's tummy. He replied, "All right. I've waited 7 months. I guess I can wait a couple more days if I have too."

Rosco sighed in relief and tried to think of how they could get the privacy to consummate their relationship. The Duke farm was out because of too many Dukes and if he remembered correctly Bo had said he shares a room with Luke. That would be WAY to awkward not to mention weird. Hotel? Naw. He could always just take the boy home with him. Mama was there but she didn't tend to bother him unless he over sleeps on a work morning. She would also know that if he brought Bo home not to come in his room without knocking. He just hoped mama was as accepting of him and Bo being together as she says. That decision made he had to make sure he had lubricant and candles might be nice. Mama he knew would feed them if they were hungry and thought about buying the items to make a special meal. He may have a lot of feminine traits but one was not cooking. He was an awful cook and no matter how hard he had tried he still sucked at it.

Balladeer: Well folks now that Old Rosco was planning their special night everyone was wondering why he was so happy because he was even happier than when he gave out parking ticket and man he enjoyed doing that.

Rosco went to the general store a few days later to pick up the items his mama needed to cook the meal she agreed to make for them, lubricant and a couple packs of cigarettes. The town was still talking about him and Bo being together but he tried to ignore it.

John Henner was the owner of the local store and he felt bad for the sheriff because of all the talking around town. He didn't understand how a man could love another man but he knew it took all kinds to make up the world. He had to admit that Bo Duke was a good influence on Rosco because the older man was an honest cop again and happier than he had really ever seen him before. No even if 2 men being together is unacceptable in many ways he can see that their relationship was a healthy one for them. As Rosco came up to the counter he said, "Hey, sheriff. How're ya and Bo?"

Rosco smiled and replied, "We're just fine."

John replied, "It's a shame that some many people can't just leave ya alone."

Rosco shrugged and replied, "There ain't anything I can do about that. I'm actually glad we ain't hidin no more. I just wish that people weren't so judgmental is all."

John replied, "For what it's worth. I may not agree with your relationship with Bo but I can see ya are good for each other and happy. That's the most important thing in my book."

Rosco replied, "Thanks, John." He took his groceries home before going back to work. He was sitting at his desk signing and writing out reports smoking a cigarette when he heard his office door open and saw Enos poke his head in. He said, "Come in, Enos. What do ya need?" He took a last drag on his cigarette before crushing it out in the ashtray.

Enos came in and closed the door behind him before asking, "Can I get ya some coffee or something, Rosco?"

Rosco sighed, "Do ya think ya can manage not ta throw it all over me? All right. Go on then."

Enos smiled and replied, "Yes sir!" He ran out to get the cup of coffee and was watching his feet so he didn't fall over the box he had before and set the cup on the desk.

Rosco took a drink of the coffee and replied, "Thank you, Enos. I need ta finish up so I can go home." He lit another cigarette and went back to work.

Enos smiled and replied, "All right. I'll be here if ya need something." He got a slight smile and wave before he left the older man's office. He let Flash out to go to the bathroom and then back in before he sit at the desk in the main room and worked on his own reports. When Rosco came out of his office and locked the door a couple hours later he said, "Night, Rosco."

Rosco looked up and replied, "Hmmm. Oh. Night, Dipstick. See ya tomorrow. Come on velvet ears. Time ta go see Bo." He smiled as Flash bounced along behind him at the mention of Bo's name. 

Enos was glad the older man was so happy with Bo. He had never seen Rosco that happy in his life. After Cletus arrived he left himself and went over to the Duke farm for dinner surprised that Bo and Rosco weren't there. He smiled when Luke had told him Rosco had said he had something special planned for tonight.


	17. Scolded by Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama tells Rosco not to worry about things so much

Balladeer: Now old Rosco had picked up Bo from the farm and explained to Jesse that they were going to have dinner with his mama tonight as she made a special supper for them. He also informed Jesse not to expect Bo home until the next day about mid morning.

Bo was surprised by Rosco coming to the farm early and not having dinner with the family but was excited when Rosco told them what he was up to. He got an overnight bag and ran outside to Rosco's car. He saw the older man leaning on the hood of his car smoking a cigarette. He plucked the cigarette out of Rosco's fingers to throw it away before he passionately kissed his lover in the driveway. He smiled at the odd sounds that Rosco made while he was trying to think of something to say but decided not to as they got in the car to go to Rosco's place.

Rosco was very nervous now that he had started everything. He was worried that the boy would be turned off by the way he looked without clothes or that he wouldn't be able to perform because of how wound up he was now. When they got back to his place he hung his hat up on the hook in the hall before he went and found mama in the kitchen and kissed her cheek. He had left Bo outside to get his bag.

Mama took a sniff and scolded, "Ya been smoking to much again, haven't ya?"

Rosco made a few flabbergasted sounds before he replied, "Yes, mama. I'm just nervous."

Mama asked, "Whatcha so nervous about?"

Rosco sat at the table and sighed, "I'm old, mama. Bo is so young. What ifn' he don't like what he sees?"

Mama replied, "Oh son. Bo wouldn't be with ya ifn' he didn't. Besides I can tell he loves ya as much as ya love him."

Rosco groaned, "I know but I'm not much ta look at....naked. I'm old, gray, saggy, and fat. That's not counting the scars I got. I..."

Mama kissed the top of her son's gray head and replied, "Stop worrying. Ifn' he truly loves ya he won't care, son."

He sighed, "I'll try, mama. Thanks." By that time he heard Bo coming in and calling for him. He yelled, "In the kitchen straight down the hall, Sunshine." He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. He heard the sigh from mama as she placed his ashtray on the table next to him. Bo came over and kissed the top of his head.

Mama said, "Dinner should be ready soon boys. Sit down, Bo. I don't bite."

Bo smiled at Rosco's mama and replied, "Thank ya, Mrs. Coltrane."

Mama replied, "Either call me Evelyn or mama but not that."

Bo replied, "All right, Evelyn. Ya all right, Fuzzy?" He placed his hand on Rosco's arm to get the older man's attention. He could tell the older man was nervous about something by the unconscious way the hand holding the cigarette tapped repeatedly on the table in a nervous rhythm. 

Rosco looked at Bo and replied, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Bo sighed, "Rosco. I know ya better than that. What are ya nervous about?"

Mama sighed, "He's afraid ya ain't gonna like seeing him naked. Well someone had ta say it, son."

Rosco turned pink with embarrassment when mama told Bo what was bothering him. He groaned, "Mama." 

Bo replied, "Oh, Rosco. Ya don't need ta worry about that. I am fully aware of your fat tummy, love handles, gray hair and that ya are over 50. I know ya aren't going ta be perfect. I wouldn't want ya ta be. I love ya just the way ya are. From your gray head ta your fat tummy and every other part of ya." He moved closer and placed his hand on the older man's thigh. He felt the older man place his free hand on top of his while he continued to smoke the cigarette with the other one.

Rosco placed his hand on top of Bo's and entwined their fingers together. He took a drag and sighed, "I'm tryin ta accept that. It's just hard because ya are young and beautiful and I'm....not." After they ate dinner they watched TV for a while. He was sitting on the sofa with Bo leaning against his side. He asked, "Where do ya want ta sleep?"

Bo replied, "I'd like ta sleep with you, Fuzzy. That's unless it will bother Evelyn."

Rosco replied, "No. She said it was all right if we sleep together. I asked her before I brought ya home with me." He stood up and led Bo to his bedroom. He said, "It ain't very umm big but I only sleep here."

Bo looked around and saw the room was very cluttered and small. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a nightstand on the side he was assuming to be Rosco's, a bentwood rocker by the window, a dresser against one wall, a small closet in another wall, and a bookshelf full of books on the same wall as the window. The nightstand had a book, ashtray and the cigarettes and lighter along with a pair of half moon glasses, that the older man just set down on it. He said, "I didn't even realize ya wore glasses, Rosco."

Rosco replied, "Uh um my eyes ain't good for readin anymore without them. I even have ta use them at the jail. Enos thinks I'm cute for some reason."

Bo picked them up and placed them on Rosco's face. He replied, "Hate ta say it but Enos is right. Ya are cute." He watched Rosco blush to the tips of his ears and smiled. He watched the older man take the glasses off again and place them back on the nightstand before sitting on the bed to take off his shoes and socks. He sat next to Rosco on the bed, pulled his tie clip and badge off his shirt and placed them on the nightstand. He then gently tugged the older man's tie until the knot came out and pulled the tie off Rosco's neck.


	18. Now Here's The Fun Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to the sex lol

Balladeer: Now old Rosco was so nervous about his first time that he was like a virgin school girl sleeping with her first crush and afraid her parents will find out.

Rosco gently stopped Bo when the younger man had unbuttoned 3 of the buttons of his shirt. He said, "Umm, Bo. I ain't much ta look at. I've had a hard life and it left scars both physical and emotional. I..."

Bo passionately kissed him and teased, Hush, Rosco. I'm not gonna run away because ya ain't perfect." He saw uncertainty in Rosco's eyes but the older man didn't stop him again while he unbuttoned the older man's shirt and pants. As he unbuttoned Rosco's shirt he noticed the older man didn't wear a tee shirt which enabled him to kiss every inch of fuzzy skin that was exposed by each button. He knelt in front of his lover and pulled the shirt out of Rosco's pants so he could finish unbuttoning it. He pushed the shirt out of the way and planted kisses all over Rosco's fuzzy tummy. He smiled when he heard the older man's breath hitch. He teased, "Ya like that, don't ya?"

Rosco groaned, "Yeah." He just closed his eyes and let Bo do whatever he wanted to him and moved when prompted. He did like the feeling of the boy's soft lips against his tummy. Eventually he was stripped to his boxers and he felt Bo move away. He opened his eyes and was relieved to see Bo was just getting out of his own clothes. He stood up and pulled the covers down before laying down.

Bo noticed a few long scars on Rosco's side and tummy but he knew now wasn't the time to ask so he finished stripping down to his briefs and slid in the opposite side of the bed. He gently but firmly coaxed Rosco to face him and get as close as possible before passionately kissing the older man and running his hands up and down his lover's side and back. He felt Rosco start copying him and smiled.

Rosco was unsure what to do so he let Bo guide him and did his best to mimic the younger man until he started to get more comfortable and bolder. He barely registered when Bo rolled him on to his back and sat on top of his legs. He felt the younger man's erection pressing against his soft tummy.

Bo said, "Relax, Fuzzy. Just let your body react and feel. Don't think about being nervous." He kissed heated trails own the older man's neck, chest and tummy. He noticed the older man closed his eyes and started reacting physically to the stimulation.  
Rosco stammered, "I'm.....trying." He closed his eyes to try and ignore his mind. He felt himself start to react and Bo was starting to concentrate on his most sensitive areas. He took a little longer but he was so happy he could still get it up. Nothing felt better than his erection rubbing against Bo rum and Bo's rubbing his tummy. Eventually he realized somewhere along the way Bo had taken their underwear off and they were rubbing skin on skin. He felt sparks and tried to distract himself but it was too late. When he calmed down he rasped, "I'm sorry, Sunshine."

Bo knew by looking at Rosco the older man was close to coming and latched onto the pulse point. He knew giving the older man a hickey would excite him enough to let go since he was so close to an orgasm. He felt Rosco's seed squirting along the crack of his rump and placed gentle kisses along the older man's jaw and neck while Rosco came back to earth. When his lover apologized he replied, "Don't apologize. I knew ya were close so I purposely pushed ya over the edge."

Rosco stammered, "Wut? Why?"

Bo replied, "I wanted too. I have decided I love the look on your face when ya come. Ya look so happy and open."

Rosco sighed, "But what about you?"

Bo rubbed his still hard erection against Rosco's tummy and replied, "It's up ta ya. I'd like ta be inside of ya but I'm not gonna push ya."

Rosco whispered, "All right. Ya know how ta do it right?"

Bo smiled and replied, "Yeah. I have experimented before with myself. I know how ta do it so it hopefully won't hurt much if at all. Do ya have any lubricant?"

Rosco replied, "Nightstand drawer. I had hope for this ta go the other way around but..."

Bo rummaged until he found the lubricant. He got up and cleaned himself off so he hopefully didn't make a mess on Rosco's sheets. He then went back to the bedroom and lightly smacked Rosco's bum to get him to roll onto his tummy. He said, "If it hurts to much let me know and I'll stop. As for the other way around. I'd love ya ta be inside of me. There's always tomorrow, Fuzzy."

Rosco grunted, "Yeah. I guess you are right." He felt Bo's slick fingers work and stretch him until the younger man was satisfied he was loose enough. He gasped when Bo hit a certain spot inside of him. He felt his lover rub that spot a few more times and he never knew anything could feel that good. 

Bo smiled when he hit Rosco's sweet spot and adjusted them so the older man was fairly comfortable and he had a good angle on hitting Rosco's prostate just right. He had Rosco on his back with his hips up on pillows and he was between the older man's legs. He had to admit for being a man over 50 Rosco was still very agile. He was able to wrap his legs around his hips while they went at it like rabbits. He was pleasantly surprised that Rosco had another small orgasm and clenched around him before he came deep inside the older man. He collapsed on top of the older man panting because Rosco wouldn't let go of him. He found it cute that the older man was clingy. He just waited until Rosco released him and then pulled out and got them both cleaned up before he curled up beside the older man with a hand rubbing the older man's tummy. He watched the older man place the ashtray on his chest and light a cigarette. He chuckled, "Why is it that smoker's have ta have a cigarette after sex?"

Rosco looked at Bo in surprise and replied, "I...don't know. I've never had sex before. I'll put it out ifn' it bothers ya." He went to put it out and Bo stopped him.

Bo replied, "No, Fuzzy. I want ya ta be yourself. If that means ya have a cigarette after sex it's fine. I was just curious because everyone I've slept with who smokes has done it. I have no desire ta change ya or make ya stop doing things that are normal for ya."  
Rosco replied, "All right. If you're sure." He took a drag on the cigarette and wrapped an arm around Bo's shoulders. He felt Bo tracing a finger over the knife scar on his tummy. He sighed, "Go on and ask."

Bo replied, "I was just wondering how ya got these scars. Ya don't have ta tell me ifn' ya don't want ta."

Rosco sighed, "I may as well. My pa was a mean old bugger that used ta beat me ifn' I didn't do as he wanted. He also called me stupid and retarded because I'm not as bright as others. Used ta tell me I ain't good enough ta ever find nobody ta want me. When I was 12? He cut me 4 times with a big knife while mama was away in Capitol City visitin her brother. Poor Lulu had ta take me ta the hospital. I almost didn't survive. The knife didn't hit anything vital but I lost a lot of blood because they were deep and required stitches. I'm a rare blood type and it's very hard ta find a donor. Mama threw pa out after that and he eventually wound up getting himself killed in a knife fight. That's why Lulu is so protective of me. She almost lost me once and don't want ta go through it again."

Bo replied, "I don't want ta loose ya either, Fuzzy."

Rosco crushed out the butt in the ashtray after taking a last drag and replied, "I know ya don't, Sunshine. I don't plan on going anywhere yet." He kissed the top of Bo's head and they both nodded off to sleep.


	19. Duke Family Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a family picnic :P

Balladeer: Well Folks now that Bo and Rosco had made it to bed with one another...well Bo couldn't keep his hands off of Old Rosco. They were like two teenagers in love making out and chasing each other all the time with or without a car.

Rosco went over to the Duke farm on a Saturday for a picnic and somehow wound up chatting with Jesse while they sat at the picnic table. He was there as Rosco and not as Sheriff Coltrane. Which meant he wore civilian clothes instead of his uniform. Bo and Luke were doing their chores and he was waiting for Bo so he could take him home and shag the boy senseless. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it. 

Jesse asked, "Well, Rosco. How are you and Bo getting along?"

Rosco blew the smoke out and replied, "We're fine, Jesse. Unless there's something ya know that I don't."

Jesse replied, 'No. Bo seems happy. Just still gettin used ta ya being family. It's just hard ta get used ta when it's not considered a normal relationship by most. "

Rosco replied, "I love Bo. I would never have agreed ta go out with him ifn' I didn't. Nor would I have come back here ta ask ya ta give me permission ta be with him again. I know I'm not the best choice he could make but I will spend my life tryin ta make him happy as long as he wants me. He's....the light of my life, Jesse....Has been for a very long time."

Jesse replied, "Oh I believe that, Rosco. Ya are a much better man since ya came back for him. No Ya need Bo ta keep ya honest. Ya also need him because I've seen the way ya are without him. It ain't no good for anyone when you two are apart." He watched as Bo came up behind Rosco and sat next to the older man in the bench. When Rosco turned to look at Bo the younger man kissed the older man on the lips.

Bo pulled away from their kiss and said, "You're not lecturing my Fuzzy here I hope, uncle Jesse."

Jesse recovered from the surprise of the two men being so openly affectionate and replied, "Naw. Just making small talk."

Rosco took another drag on his cigarette and flicked the ashes off the end into the tin can Daisy had given him. He was leaning on the table on both arms. He felt Bo's arms wrap around his shoulders. He instinctively leaned his head back against Bo.

Jesse was watching the two men interact and all the pieces of the puzzle fell together. Snippets from conversations, how they acted around each other, and Rosco's docile nature. He said, "Rosco's the "woman" in this relationship. No wonder he was confused about asking my permission ta date ya. I just assumed that he was the "man" because he was older and the sheriff. I never will understand how these odd relationships work."

Bo wrapped his arms around Rosco's lower tummy and replied, "Yeah. Rosco's more the feminine type. That's why I had ta ask him on a date. He just has a more docile nature and prefers ta let his partner be in charge. Well... Not all the time but most things he prefers I take charge of so he doesn't think about it too much."

Jesse sighed, "I'm sorry, Rosco. I didn't know I got it wrong until just a few minutes ago."

Rosco replied, "It's all right, Jesse. I understand why ya made that assumption. When I'm the sheriff I have ta boss everyone around and have a pushy nature. It's just that ain't who I really am. It's a face I put on ta survive my job but until I became part of your family ya didn't know the real me at all. Only the cantankerous sheriff that was always tryin ta lock ya up." He felt Bo's palm rubbing against the most rounded part of his soft tummy. 

Jesse asked, "Are your chores done, Bo?"

Bo sighed, "Almost. I just wanted ta spend a few minutes with Fuzzy before I went ta finish them."

Jesse groaned, "Go finish them. Then ya can sit, pet, talk or whatever it is ya two do all ya want."

Rosco gently pried the boy's hand off his tummy and said, "Go on, Sunshine. I ain't gonna go nowhere without ya."

Bo sighed and replied, "All right. I'm goin." He leaned down and gave Rosco a firm kiss on the lips before he went to finish his chores.

Jesse sighed, "Don't think I'll ever get used ta seeing that."

Rosco distractedly replied, "Hmm. Wut? Oh us kissing? Is that a problem?"

Jesse laughed, " No. I'd have Bo angry with me ifn' I didn't let ya be like a normal couple after I insisted that ya come out as one. Just so long as I don't have ta watch ya having sex or anything to personal I'll live. Kissin, holdin, and huggin I ain't got a problem with. It's just different ta see two men doing it rather than a man and a woman."

Rosco joked, "Well... I could always put a dress on ifn' that would help."

Jesse groaned, "Rosco. That's just.....no. I'd rather ya ta dress like a man. Besides I don't think ya'd look to good in a dress now anymore than ya did last time ya wore one."

Rosco laughed, "Naw. I probably wouldn't. I'm too tall, fat and my face isn't feminine enough. Besides I can't wear cowboy boots let alone high heels anymore. Didn't like how I looked when Boss made me dress in one a couple years ago to catch Lulu's kidnappers." A little while later after all the boys chores were done they were all sitting at the picnic table eating dinner. 

Daisy notice Rosco wasn't really eating much at all. He was just picking at his dinner. She asked, "Rosco? Are ya all right, sugar?"

Rosco looked up at Daisy and sighed, "Yeah, Daisy. Just not feelin to good all of a sudden. Nothin ta worry about."

Daisy said, "This has been goin on for a while."

Rosco looked at her and knew she remembered the previous times he had told her the same thing after dinner. He set his fork down and pushed his plate away. He sighed, "Yeah, Daisy, It has been."

Daisy scolded, "Maybe ya should see Doc Appleby about it. I don't want ya ta drop dead on my cousin."

Rosco sighed, "I ain't gonna drop dead on Bo. An upset tummy can't kill ya."

Daisy said, "Rosco. Ya are family now. We take care of our family. Just go see Doc Appleby unless ya want us ta drag ya there."

Rosco sighed, "All right. I'll go when I can get a break in workin. I think I'm gonna take a walk." He got up and walked toward the barn. He stopped about a mile away from them and leaned on the fence. He took his Stetson off and scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He already knew what was wrong with his tummy. He had a bad ulcer from all the stress in his life and was taking something to help it but it often made him nauseous. He hadn't even told Bo because it wasn't the boy's problem. He was probably going to have to tell everyone now to get them off his back.


	20. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a talk with Rosco about Trust and families caring about each other

Balladeer: While Rosco was debating whether to tell the Dukes or not about his ulcer the Dukes were all having a discussion about Rosco.

Daisy sighed, "Rosco's gotta take care of himself better. He's 50 years old. Something really could be wrong with him. Then where does that leave Bo? Without Rosco."

Jesse sighed, "I know, Daisy. He's a grown man. It's his choice ta go to a doctor or not. Ifn' he really is ill though I will be very angry with him."

Bo said, "Don't I have a say? He is my lover after all. I can't make him do somethin he don't wanna do. I love him and I'm not goin ta lose him because he won't go ta the doctor." He saw Rosco walking up the path from the barn and ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He asked, "Are ya all right, Fuzzy? You're not dying are ya?"

Rosco sighed and walked back to the farm house. He had Bo in his arms kissing him before he got very far past the barn. He placed his palm against Bo's cheek and replied, "I'm not dying, Sunshine. I promise. I have an ulcer...The pills I take for it....give me a sick tummy is all."

Bo kissed him and put his head against the older man's head and felt Rosco rest his head against his shoulder. He whispered, "Good. I was so worried ya might really have something bad wrong with ya."

Rosco sighed, "No. If I was dying I'd have ta tell ya. Ya'd notice when I was dead if not before that. Guess I should tell your folks before they skin my fanny." He followed Bo back to the picnic table and he slumped down on the end of the picnic bench next to Bo. He said, "I don't need ta go ta the doctor. Already been ta Doc Appleby. It ain't really your concern but I got an ulcer and the pills I take for it make me sick at times."

Daisy replied, "Ya could have just told us, sugar."

Rosco sighed, "No offense, Daisy, but it ain't anyone's business but mine."

Daisy replied, "Ya didn't even bother ta tell Bo. Don't ya think that maybe he should know?"

Rosco groaned, "I ain't dying so no."

Daisy yelled, "Well ya better get that thinkin outa your head, Rosco P. Coltrane. Ifn' ya are part of our family ya communicate. Ya don't keep secrets like that. What ifn' we needed ta take care of ya? We wouldn't have a clue how ta do it. Ifn' ya ain't gonna tell us then at least tell Bo. Ya are sleeping with him after all!" He couldn't believe how stubborn Rosco was being.

Rosco just sat there blinking in confusion not understanding why she was so upset. He made a few noises and then decided against talking. He pulled out and lit another cigarette in nervous frustration. He groaned, "I don't understand why she should care. I ain't sleepin her."

Jesse replied, "I know it's hard for ya ta adjust ta having us as family, Rosco. Just look at it this way. If ya are sick don't ya tell your mama and sister?"

Rosco took a drag on the cigarette and replied, "No. Only ifn' I was dyin. Mama don't need the stress and Lulu tells Boss everything I tell her."

Jesse said, "I think I understand now. Ya aren't used ta having a family ya can talk ta or that wants ta know what's wrong with ya."

Rosco took a drag on the cigarette, knocked off the ashes in the can next to him and while gesturing with that hand replied, "No. I stopped telling mama what was goin on with me when I was in my 20's because she had double conniption fits over just about everything. I was actually surprised she accepted me and Bo so well after Sue Ann. Sadly Lulu I can't trust ta keep her mouth shut ifn' I don't want Boss ta know what I tell her."

Jesse replied, "Well in this family we care and love each other. We want ta know if something is wrong even ifn' ya ain't dyin. Trust me it's just easier ta tell us than have us worryin about ya."

Rosco sighed, 'Why do ya even care? I ain't a Duke. I wasn't even a friend before I got involved with Bo."

Jesse sigh, "Ya may not have been born a Duke and we have had our problems with each other over JD but as long as ya are with Bo ya are a Duke by association and that makes ya family. We will treat just like a Duke and expect ya ta be part of our family. All of us have grown ta love ya in our own way and because of that ifn' ya get ill or hurt we are goin ta worry about ya."

Rosco threw his cigarette butt in the can and sighed, "All right..I'll try ta be ....more open ta ya about those things. I ain't very good at trustin anyone with my private information because Boss always uses it against me." 

Jesse replied, "All right. Just try. Ya know we aren't gonna use anythin against ya. We never have before when we found out somethin ya didn't want JD ta know."

Rosco sighed, "I know ya haven't but it's gonna take time, Jesse. It ain't nothin ta do with ya. It's just me and my untrustin nature." 

Balladeer: Now Old Rosco was so messed up from Boss Hogg's "friendship" that is it any wonder the poor man didn't trust nobody?


	21. Rosco's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss is up to his schemes again and Rosco has to deal with the fall out.

Baladeer: Now folks a few days later Old Rosco was stuck picking up after another one of Boss Hogg's schemes. 

Rosco slammed the jail cell and locked it before taking the keys with him to his office. Boss Hogg had done it again and the Dukes again foiled his little fat buddy's plan. He knew Boss was madder than a hornet at him right now but he didn't particularly give 2 shits. *Let that fat damn meadow muffin fire me ifn' he wants. I'm getting to old to be dealing with this crap.* Bo had just missed being shot and so did Enos. He was angry himself. He sat down in his desk chair and lit a cigarette and absentmindedly tapped and rolled his Zippo lighter around on its edges on his desk. He wasn't even aware he had company until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned the chair back toward whoever it was that touched him and sighed, "Yeah, Dipstick?"

Enos had gone into Rosco's office to give him the arrest repots to sign and realized the older man was distracted and unaware of his surrounding when he called to him a few times with no answer. The older man was playing with his lighter and sitting turned to the side of his desk. He came behind his friend and gently placed a hand on the older man's shoulder while saying, "Rosco? Ya all right?"

Rosco took his cowboy hat of and slammed it on his desk next to the lighter he dropped. He sighed, "I just sick and tired o' Boss and his schemes. Someday someone's gonna really get hurt. Ifn' it were ya or Bo I....I wouldn't be able ta handle that. That stupid fat meadow muffin just makes me so angry! I'm telling ya that if anything happens ta ya or Bo....I'm going make him pay. That fat meadow muffin will wish he never heard of Rosco Purvis Coltrane! He may be Lulu's husband and my friend but ifn' he hurts someone I love I will take him down even ifn' it costs me my job!" He slammed his fist on the desk so hard his ashtray jumped slightly.

Enos gently turned Rosco's chair to face him and knelt in front of the older man. He said, "Rosco, nothing's gonna happen ta me. I may be a bit slow witted at times but I'm a quick mover. I've gotten really good at dodging bullets since Boss took over being commissioner and ya have had ta act like a buffoon. Yeah, I knew what ya was doin. Ya were a very good sheriff and a great shot before Boss. I know ya haven't gone senile or suddenly became stupid. Ya also were a very honest and lawful man. I know ya started workin for Boss over your pension but ya couldn't keep it up could ya?"

Rosco sighed, "No, Enos. I couldn't. The fat meadow muffin is just too crooked for me ta keep helping like I used ta do. Now I just do enough ta convince him I'm still helping him. He thinks I'm a deranged Jackass anyway. Everyone one else thinks I'm completely squirrelly."

Enos sighed, "Not everyone thinks ya are squirrelly, Rosco. I don't and neither do the Dukes."

Rosco sighed, "Even they thought I was a complete idiot."

Enos replied, "Ya do make a very convincing idiot, Rosco. Ifn' I hadn't known ya all my life I would have believed it too."

Rosco took a drag of his cigarette and sighed, "Ya I am. Guess we should get back ta work."

Enos recognized that as Rosco's way of dropping the subject so he handed the older man the reports he had set down. He said, "I'll be at my desk ifn' ya need me."

Rosco put on his half moon reading glasses so he could finish filling out what he had to on the forms before they could be filed away. He was on his 3rd cigarette and still reading when he looked up over the papers to see Bo standing in the doorway of his office.

Bo had come to town with Uncle Jesse so he could go see Rosco. He walked in the Jail and walked right to his lover's open door. He saw Rosco sitting leaning on his desk with his half moon reading glasses perched on his nose reading through arrest reports. Rosco was holding them with both hands but his left hand had a half smoked cigarette between his first and middle finger and the right had there was a pen between the same fingers. He had to smile at how cute the older man looked. Until they got together he was unaware that Rosco needed reading glasses. He noticed his lover's eyes flick upwards and a small smile appear on the older man's lips as he was noticed.

Rosco set the reports and pen down on his desk. He slipped his glasses off and placed them on top of the papers and flicked the ashes from his cigarette in the ashtray. He said, "Hello, Sunshine. Whatcha doin here?"

Bo came over, sat on the edge of Rosco's desk and replied, "Oh I just wanted to see ya. Uncle Jesse had to get a few things from the hardware store so I came along to see ya. I hope ya don' mind."

Rosco took a last drag on the cigarette before stubbing it out. He replied, "Nah. I don' mind. I just didn't expect ya. It just been one of those days when I wanna ring that fat meadow muffin's neck. Other than...being shot at..how's your day goin?"

Bo asked, "Ya feel guilty for me almost getting shot? Rosco..I didn't and it would be your fault if I did."

Rosco replied, "Yes it would be my fault because I didn't try to stop Boss before it got so far. I love ya Bo and if somethin happened to ya that I could have stopped....I'll never forgive myself."

Bo came around and coaxed Rosco to turn his chair to face him. He wrapped his arms around the older man and hugged him. He kissed the top of his lover's gray head and they stayed that way until they heard a cough. He looked over and noticed Boss Hogg. He slowly pulled away and stood to the side.

Rosco sighed, "What do ya want Boss? I've had enough of your backfiring schemes for one day. Ya know what else? If Bo or Enos ever get hurt by any of your schemes ya will pay for it. If one of them dies...ya better run because I WILL find ya and kill ya."  
Boss replied, "Now I'm awfully sorry about the boys almost gettin shot, Rosco, but I'd never do anything like that to ya. I like ya better this way than the old lonely cantankerous jack ass ya used ta be. Granted I miss your help but at least you're not crabby all the time."

Rosco growled, "I'll say it again...What do ya want??"

Boss replied, "Oh just that you should be working instead of playing patty fingers in the office."

Rosco replied, "Fine. Just go back ta your office and leave me alone."

Boss replied, "That's fine, Rosco. Just get back to work."

When Boss was gone Rosco sighed, "I'm sorry, Bo. I'll see ya tonight at the farm, ok?"

Bo leaned down and kissed the older man's lips before replying, "Yeah, Fuzzy. Uncle Jesse's probably done at the store anyway. Love ya."

Rosco replied, "Love ya too, Sunshine." He went back to work and did his rounds on the parking meters. He got out of there just in time to run to the farm. He didn't have the time to run home and change so he just went in his uniform. He took off his gun belt and left it in his brown Ford since he was off duty. He took his hat off and held it in his hand against his chest while he knocked on the door. He was almost knocked off balance when Enos launched into his arms which effectively flattened his Stetson. He yelled, "Ya dipstick! Ya gone an flattened my hat!"

Enos took Rosco's currently flat hat and popped it back out and handed it back. He said, "Good as new!"

Rosco yelled, "I'll good as new you! Get back here!" Enos was a lot like a boy at times and once in a while Rosco would chase after Enos for fun. It wasn't as hard when he was younger though. He put his hat back on and then chased Enos around the yard until he had to stop because he was wheezing out of breath. He had his hands on his knees trying to breath. Enos came back over and placed a hand on Rosco's shoulder. He asked, "Ya all right, Rosco?"

Rosco panted, "Yeah. I'll.....be fine.....in a few....minutes. You're still a .....dipstick."

Enos replied, "I know. I love you too, Rosco." He got a elbow in the ribs and laughed because that was Rosco's payback for flattening his hat.

Bo watched Rosco chasing Enos and had to laugh because both men were like boys. The both loved the thrill of the chase and Enos loved being chased by Rosco. He had to admit that Rosco would have been a good father if he had been given the chance from how much he saw Rosco loved Enos. He finally yelled, "Are you two gonna stop horsing around and come eat supper?"

Rosco straightened up and rasped, "Coming, Sunshine." He was finally able to breathe again but knew he was getting to old to be playing this game with Enos. They had been playing this cat and mouse game since Enos had been a boy. Enos would do something to annoy him by accident or on purpose and he would have to chase Enos around until one of them gave up. When Enos had been a boy he would catch the younger man from behind and wrap his arms around him. He'd then pick him up kicking and laughing. He just never bothered to stop doing it and at times it bled through to work. He remembered when Enos and him had wound up running into each other chasing the Dukes. Enos had told him "Ya told me to follow ya. Monkey see monkey do." He was mad as a hornet and got out of the car yelling "I'll monkey do do you!" and chased him for quite a ways before he gave up.

When supper was over Bo helped with the dishes while Rosco sat at the table rolling his Zippo lighter around on its sides. He finally chuckled, "Go out and have a cigarette, Rosco. I'll be out shortly. Just need to finish helping here." He handed Rosco an empty can and shooed the older man out the door.

Rosco replied, "Thanks, Bo. Ifn' ya need me for anythin I'll be at the picnic table." He went and sat down at the picnic table and lit a cigarette. If someone had told him a few years ago he'd be in love with a Duke and spending most of his nights eating supper at the Duke farm a few years ago he would have laughed at them. He probably would have told them they were squirrelly. Then again if anyone had told him he would adopt Enos he probably would have thought they were squirrelly too. Only because he didn't think the dipstick would want him for a role model after what he had become to survive. Yet the boy even took his name. He knocked the ashes off the end of his cigarette into the can and found he was currently the happiest he had been in a long time. He felt a pair of arms wrap loosely around his shoulders and knew it was Bo. He said, "Hey, Sunshine."

Bo had finished helping Daisy clean up from dinner before he went outside to find Rosco. He found the older man sitting at the picnic table leaning on his arms against the table top. He had to shake his head because he had never known a lot of things about the older man until they became a couple and spent a lot of time together. One thing he had been surprised about was the Rosco smoked. He had never seen the older man smoke until they started dating. When he had asked Evelyn about it she had told him Rosco had smoked since he was 16 but the more nervous he was the more he smoked. When the older man wasn't upset or nervous he barely smoked at all except maybe 3-4 cigarettes a day which is why he never noticed it before .Another reason he didn't notice it was Boss smoked those cigars and Rosco always smelled like smoke and ashes from being around Boss all the time anyway. When Rosco hasn't been around Boss the older man only smells faintly like a smoker. He wrapped his arms loosely around Rosco's shoulders. He replied, "Hey, yourself. Ya wanna take a walk?"

Rosco replied, " All right. Just let me finish this cigarette, Sunshine."

Bo took Rosco's hat of the older man's head and pressed a kissed to the top of the gray head of his lover before replacing the hat and sitting next to him on the bench. He looped his arm through Rosco's free arm and leaned against his shoulder. He said, "I love ya, Rosco."

Rosco replied, "I love ya too, Bo." He took a last drag on the cigarette before throwing it in the can and getting up so they could take a walk. He felt Bo loop an arm through his again and he placed his free hand on top of his lover's arm as they walked down the path to the stream near the farm. He settled under a tree with Bo sitting between his legs and his arms resting on his drawn up knees. He felt Bo lean back against his chest while they watched the sun set. He took his hat off and set it on the ground nearby.  
Bo said, "I could sit here like this forever with you." He moved a bit lower so he could use the older man's tummy for a pillow. He felt Rosco adjusting so they were both a bit more comfortable. Eventually they were both laying on the grass making an T shape. His head was pillowed on the older man's tummy and he felt Rosco's hand carding through his thick hair.

Rosco finally managed to get comfortable by laying down on the grass with his head pillowed on one arm and both legs bent at the knee. He felt Bo settle on his tummy and he carded his fingers through the younger man's thick golden hair. After a couple of hours he sighed, "Should probably get back, Sunshine."

Bo teased, "Why? I'm comfy. Your tummy makes a good pillow. It's soft and squishy."

Rosco grunted, "Glad my fat tummy is good for something but I don' want to deal with a search party of Dukes."He gently prodded the boy until they were both sitting up again. He was sad they had to go back to the house but knew they had too. When they got back he sat at the picnic table and lit a cigarette. He puffed on it while Bo went inside.

Bo came back outside with a cup of coffee for both of them. He asked, "Can I go home with ya, Rosco?"

Rosco scratched his eyebrow with his right thumb while holding the cigarette between his first and middle finger. He sighed, "I don' know. It ain't that I don' want ya to. I'm just tired. I won' be much company or fun tonight. I'll probably be asleep when my head hits the pillow." He knew he wasn't up to making love with Bo tonight. His body just wasn't interested at the moment. He was too stressed and tired from the crap that happened. 

Bo replied, "That's all right. We don have to have sex or anything. I just want ya to hold me, Fuzzy."

Rosco took a puff on the cigarette and the ashes of the end into the can. He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood for company tonight."

Bo snapped, "What if we were living together? Would ya make me sleep on the sofa or somethin because ya didn't "want company" in your bed?"

Rosco groaned, "No. I wouldn't throw out of our bed because I'm a miserable old man. I just don' want to subject ya to my miserable mood ifn' ye don' have ta be, Bo."

Bo sighed, "I'm sorry, Rosco. I just...really wanted to cuddle with ya tonight."

Rosco sighed, "It's all right. I'm just not in the mood to be around anyone tonight let alone cuddle. It's not you. I'm just to tired and cranky tonight. It don' mean I don' love ya, Sunshine."

Bo replied, "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at ya."

Rosco threw his cigarette butt in the can and sighed, "I think I'm gonna go home before we wind up having our first argument over cuddling. I'll see ya tomorrow, Sunshine." He lightly kissed Bo's lips and then went home. When he got there he fell asleep almost as soon as he laid down.

Bo was still a little hurt but he knew Rosco had spent his whole life alone until they had gotten together. He wasn't mad at the older man. He just wanted to sleep next to him. He finally fell asleep hoping that his lover would be in a better mood the next day.


	22. A Few Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Rosco had gone home alone he goes back to the farm for dinner. Then to his house for dessert ;P

A few days later Rosco was giving out parking tickets when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle. He panicked until he felt a light tap on his tummy and a kiss on the back of his head. He sighed, "Hello, Sunshine."

Bo replied, "Hello, Rosco. Ya gonna tell me ta go away again?"

Rosco groaned, "No. I all ready told ya I was sorry. I'm old and crabby. I ain't perfect, Bo."

Bo asked, "Why have ya been avoidin me then? Ya haven't even been to the farm for dinner in almost a week."

Rosco sighed, "I ain't been avoidin ya. I just haven't felt too well lately so I just didn't stop by. I thought maybe I was gettin the flu." It was true he did think he had gotten the flu a few days there because he was nauseous and miserable. He didn't want to take his bad mood out on Bo.

Bo asked, "Ya still could 'ave called. Are ya gonna come over tonight?"

Rosco replied, "Yeah. I'll come over."

Bo smiled and kissed Rosco lightly on the lips and replied, "Great I'll see ya tonight, Fuzzy."

Rosco watched Bo walk of and replied, "Yeah." He finished giving parking tickets before he went back to the jail and finished the reports Enos had dropped on his desk to sign. He finally got finished around 6pm and called the Dukes to tell them he was going to be late for dinner. He went home and changed out of his uniform, kissed mama's cheek, and ran back out the door again. When he got there he was drug in and fed. He ate dinner with them and went out for a cigarette while Bo and Luke washed the dishes. He was surprised when Daisy came out and sat at the picnic table with him.

Daisy said, "Do ya happen ta realize how hurt Bo was when ya left the last time? He cried himself to sleep that night and then ya not coming back for almost a week made him feel like ya rejected him. He thought he had made ya angry with him. Ya acted like a .....self-centered jackass, Rosco."

Rosco took a drag on his cigarette and replied, "I am a jackass. Just ask Boss Hogg ifn' ye don' believe me. I'm also old and set in my ways. I'm trying ta change fer Bo but I just can't be myself around him, Daisy. He wants a strong man that wants ta cuddle all the time and I just ain't one. I'm miserable, depressed, and weak. I love him but I'm not sure how long we will last because I can't be what he needs."

Daisy sighed, "As much as I don' like that answer I'll give ya credit for being honest. All I know is Bo loves you and maybe if you talked to him then ya could work out a compromise that works for both of ya. If it happen ya don't work out in the end well I ain't gonna hate ya as long as it was mutual. Just try it, Rosco."

Rosco flicked ashes into the can next to him and sighed, "Thanks, Daisy." He finished that cigarette and started a new one by time Bo came outside. He was completely lost in his thoughts and jumped when Bo sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his middle. 

Bo had noticed Rosco was really lost in thought but he was really surprised when the older man jumped when he touched him. He replied, "I'm sorry, Rosco. I didn't mean to startle ya."

Rosco looked over at Bo before he replied, "No. Sorry, Sunshine. I wasn't paying attention. I was lost in my own thoughts." He took a drag on his cigarette and just listened to Bo go on about how he had to chase the livestock back where they belonged including the cow that likes to wander off from time to time that was almost to Hazzard by time they found her. He threw his butt in the can and asked, "Ya wanna take a walk, Bo?"

Bo replied, "All right, Rosco. We can go down by the stream ifn ya like." He let Rosco lead and took the older man's hand as they walked. When they got to their tree he was surprised when he was suddenly wrapped in the older man's arm and passionately kissed.

After Rosco kissed Bo he said, "I need ya ta understand I love ya very much even when as Daisy puts it I'm acting like a selfish Jackass. It...don't change how I feel. I've just only ever had mama in my life until recently and 50 years is a long time ta get used ta bein a loner. I sometimes just need ta be alone, Sunshine. It's not because I don' love ya or want ya around. I just need ta brood by myself and I don' want ta make you miserable cause I am. Ifn' ya done something I was angry about I would tell ya ta yer face. I wouldn't just up and dump ya with no reason as ta why. I'm a jackass not a bastard. Ya did nothing wrong the other night. I'm sorry I hurt yer feelings...I never meant ta do that. I just was in a miserable self hating mood and didn't want ta make ya miserable as well."

Bo wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and replied, "I'm sorry, Fuzzy. I just really needed ta be with ya that night. I just need ya told hold me while we slept so I'd feel loved. I was a bit down that day too."

Rosco kissed Bo's pulse point on his neck and replied, "I didn't know. I'm not very receptive ta other people's moods especially not when I'm in a bad mood myself. It's don't mean I don't care. I just ain't payin attention. Sorry, Sunshine. It ain't goin ta be the last time it happens. I ain't to bright, Bo. Especially not with relationships."

Bo kissed Rosco's temple and replied, "Don' cut yerself short. Ya ain't dumb neither. Ya just are inexperienced with matters of the heart. I should have been more blunt since you don' get how ta read between the lines that well. I keep forgetting that just because ya are older than me don' mean ya have experience in these things."

Rosco let go of Bo an sat on the grass with his back against the tree. He knew Bo would follow and sit between his legs like he always did. He loosely wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders when they were comfortable. He was quiet for a while and he watched the sun set. He asked, "Ya wanna come home with me tonight, Bo? I mean ifn' ya don' or have other things ta do it's fine...."

Bo turned around an looked at his lover. He place a hand on the older man's soft round tummy and asked, "Ya really think I'm gonna say no, doncha?"

Rosco shrugged and replied, "I couldn't blame ya ifn' ya did."

Bo kissed the older man's lips and replied, "Ya silly old man. Yea I wanna go home with ya."

Rosco replied, "Ok." He let Bo gently force him to move so he was laying on his back and the younger man was on top of him. He answered his lover's kisses and ran his hand through Bo's thick golden hair. He felt Bo's free hand rubbing his semi-erection and had a feeling the boy was horny as well. After a few minutes he watched Bo's head settle on his chest to watch the rest of the sun set. After about 30 minutes they got up and walked back to the house and Rosco sat at the picnic table to have another cigarette while he waited for Bo. He was kind of tired but he did miss the younger man himself. When they got back to his place he was surprised to find mama still up. He asked, "Everything all right, mama?"

Evelyn replied, "Yes, son. I lost track of time and realized it was late. Oh, hello, Bo. Nice ta see ya. Rosco's been rather moody lately. I think he missed ya. I'll see you boys in the morning. Goodnight." She kissed both their cheeks before she went to bed. 

Rosco kissed her cheek and replied, "Night, mama."

Bo replied, "Night, Evelyn." He followed Rosco to the older man's room and stripped to his briefs before e slid in the bed. 

The minute Rosco got in the bed he had Bo all over him sucking, kissing and licking him. He could feel the younger man's hands all over and said, "Whoa, Sunshine. Slow down. I'd rather notice we made love than ta have it be a whirlwind, ok?" He got the younger man at a slower pace and answered all the kisses, gropes, and caresses with his own. They just lazily kissed and jerked each other for a while until he decided to pull out the lube. He got Bo ready and when he slipped inside the younger man he remembered how wonderful it felt to be one like this and had to stop himself from coming right then and there. When he had gained some control back he started slowly until Bo was telling him to speed up. He came deep inside of his lover and collapsed on top of him.

Bo had missed being connected like this with Rosco and couldn't stand the slow pace the older man was doing so he urged him to speed up until they both came together and he grunted as his heavier lover collapsed on top of him. He ran his fingers through the older man's silver wavy hair and kissed it a few times while he waited for Rosco's breathing to return to normal again. He had always loved keeping Rosco inside of him as long as possible and didn't mind being squished if it meant the older man was still inside of him.

When Rosco felt he had to pull out of Bo he rolled on to his back and off his lover. He always felt bad about the younger man being squished by him but Bo insisted it was what he wanted so they could stay connected as long as possible. He got comfortable and let Bo curl up on his shoulder before grabbing his cigarettes and ashtray. 

Bo placed little kisses all over Rosco's chest near where his lips were and rubbed the older man's soft round tummy with the palm of his hand. He was jostled slightly when the older man coughed a couple of times but moved his head over his lover's heart to let the rhythmic beating lull him to sleep. He mumbled, "I love you, Fuzzy."

Rosco crushed out his cigarette and placed the ashtray on the nightstand before settling down to go to sleep. He replied, "I love you too, Sunshine." He kissed the top of Bo golden head and wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders before falling to sleep.


	23. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo asks Rosco to spend Christmas with them and Boss has a hidden mean streak which Bo doesn't like one bit.

A few days later Rosco was reading some reports and smoking a cigarette in his office when Bo walked in and he looked up over his glasses. He looked back at his paperwork and said, "Hey, Sunshine."

Bo replied, "Hey, Rosco. I got somethin ta ask ya."

Rosco sat back in his chair, gave Bo his full attention and replied, "All right. What ya need ta ask?"

Bo replied, "Well. It's almost Christmas and I was wondering ifn' ya'd like ta spend it with us. I'm inviting Enos as well."

Rosco took a drag on his cigarette and replied, "I don' know, Bo. I mean they are your family. I just feel like I'd be imposing myself on them seein' I'm there almost every night fer dinner. I mean they've accepted our relationship and all but the holidays? I'd love ta spend them with ya but I don' want ta push my luck with Jesse. Besides I got ta worry about mama having a Christmas."

Bo said, "She can come too, Rosco. Besides asking you was Uncle Jesse's idea."

Rosco sighed, "No offense, Sunshine, but I'd rather hear it from him ifn' ya don' mind."

Bo replied, "All right, Rosco. Ya got time ta get somethin' ta eat?" He figured he just have to get uncle Jesse to ask his lover over for Christmas. 

Rosco looked at the clock on his wall and replied, "Yeeeaah but I can't be gone fer more than an hour. Gotta finish these reports before I go home."

Bo replied, "All right. We'll be back in an hour." He got Rosco to drive out to the farm where he got his lover to sit down and eat lunch with all of them. He said, "Uncle Jesse? Rosco don' believe me when I told him that he's invited fer Christmas as well as Evelyn."  
Jesse sighed, "Now, Rosco. Ya ain't gonna spend Christmas alone this year. Ya and yer mama are welcome here. I know we ain't seen eye ta eye on a lot of things but ya are family now. We are also expecting ya fer Thanksgiving as well as any other holiday."  
Rosco stammered, "Ya'll don' have ta put up with me fer all the holidays. I can just go ta Boss' or even just work. I'm used ta spending them alone with just mama."

Jesse sighed, "I insist, Rosco. Ya both are welcome here. Ya are Bo's boyfriend and ya shouldn't be spending it away from him. Ya are family now no matter how unusual that fact may be."

Rosco replied, "A'right, Jesse. Ifn' ya really want me ta than I'll try ta plan ta bring mama here."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Good. Now that's settled ya better finish yer lunch so ya can get back ta the jail. Wouldn't want old J.D. ta have a double conniption fit over ya not being back on time."

Rosco sighed, "Ah....no. That would be very bad, Jesse." He finished his lunch and coffee before thanking Daisy and Jesse and going out the door. He wasn't all that surprised when Bo followed him to his car. He asked, "Ya need a ride back ta town, Bo?"

Bo chuckled, "Nah, Rosco. Luke had taken me in and dropped me off. We figured either ya'd drive me back ta the farm or he'd fetch me."

Rosco groaned, "Ya'll had planned this."

Bo asked, "Ya ain't mad are ya?"

Rosco replied, "Mad? No. Just annoyed at myself that I fell fer yer shuck and jive. Ya Dukes always were better at it than I was."

Bo sighed, "It weren't a shuck and jive, Rosco. We really want ya here fer Christmas."

Rosco sighed, "Aw hell, Bo. I weren't talking about that. I was talking about how ya'll got me here. I'm old and slow. I should 'ave figured that out but I was too dumb." He hung his head in guilt.

Bo gently grasped Rosco's chin and lifted his head up. He said, "Look at me. Ya aren't old and slow. Ya ain't dumb neither."

Rosco sighed, "Bo. I'm almost 50 years old, gray, fat and retarded. I ain't no prize fer nobody especially not a beautiful boy like ya are."

Bo kissed Rosco firmly on the lips and replied, "Stop puttin yourself down, Rosco. Ya are my fuzzy teddy bear and I love everything about ya. Even the bad points. Ya ain't perfect..So what? Nobody is after all."

Rosco sighed, "I'm sorry, Sunshine. It's just one of my moody self loathing days. Maybe I should just go back ta my place after work."

Bo replied, "Ya are coming her for supper even ifn' I have ta go ta your house and drag ya here. Got that?"

Rosco winced and replied, "Yeeeaah I got it."

Bo kissed the older man again before saying, "Git before Boss Hogg comes looking fer ya. I love ya, Rosco."

Rosco replied, "I love ya too, Sunshine. I'll see ya'll at supper." He went back to the jail and had to deal with Hogg ranting and raving at him while throwing things at him because Enos had blundered again. He wound up getting hit hard a few times with a broom and punched in the face. When Boss was finally done ranting he cloistered himself in his office for the rest of the day.

Enos walked into Rosco's office later in the afternoon and whistled, "Possum on a gumbush, Sheriff. Where'd ya get the shiner?"

Rosco pulled out a hand mirror and sure enough there was a large black and blue around his right eye. It hadn't swelled luckily but was there. He sighed, "Boss started throwing things and he...punched me in the kisser. He was angry at ya fer messing up again. He took it out on me."

Enos replied, "That ain't right. He shouldn't be taking it out on ya."

Rosco sighed, "Aw, Enos...I'd rather him beat the tar outa me than ya. I'm used ta it. He's beat me up since we was young and it just never stopped. Ow."

Enos noticed the winces and the hand the older man was rubbing his side with. He said, "Let me check ya out. I'm not gonna argue with ya. Take your shirt off. When Rosco reluctantly took his shirt off Enos gasped at the black and blues on the older man's sides and tummy. He asked, "What did he hit ya with, Rosco?"

Rosco hissed when Enos prodded the sore spots. He whispered, "A broom. He hit me with a broom. He don' get that mad often....Just once and a while. I'll be fine, Dipstick."

Enos replied, "I know but....It still ain't right that he hit ya at all, papa." He saw the older man look at him when he used the word papa. He rarely used it unless he was trying to get through to his adoptive father.

Rosco replied, "I'm just so used ta it, Enos. I'd rather him go after me than anyone else. I'm old and weren't be missed all that much." He hadn't hid the fact that Boss always directed his anger at him but he did hide the fact that every so often Boss would get violent and take it out on him by beating him. He never defended himself and at times thought he deserved the older man's abuse. Even when they were young it was the same thing. He usually did what Boss told him to because he didn't want to get beat up again. He loved Boss but had never really been strong enough to constantly stand up to him.

Enos snapped, "Ya are wrong, Rosco. Me and Bo would miss ya. Ya ain't gonna be nobody's whipping post no more..Not even Boss Hogg's!"

Rosco flinched and replied, "I appreciate the thought, Enos, but I ain't gonna let ya make Boss any madder than he already is!"

Enos protested, "But..."

Rosco yelled, "No buts, Dipstick. I aim ta keep ya safe from his anger and I am going ta at least do that. I may be a dumb jackass but let me have some pride, Enos. I can protect ya and keep him away from ya. Let me do the one thing I can do right." He knew Enos was still upset but gave up fighting him. He looked at the clock and yelped.

Enos asked, "Rosco?"

Rosco replied, "Dammit! Bo's gonna be mad at me! He'll have my saggy hide ifn' I don' get ta the Duke farm fer supper!" He knew he'd have to explain the black eye and then the black and blues on his body but right now he was in such a hurry he didn't care. He didn't want anyone else mad at him. 

Balladeer: Now old Rosco was so nervous about how Bo would react to Boss beating him up that he couldn't even get out of the car.

Bo saw Rosco pull up and was ready to yell at him but after 10 minutes he was getting worried. He went out to the older man's car and squatted next to it. He was relieved a little when his lover rolled the window down. He asked, "Ya ok, Rosco?"

Rosco sighed, "Yeeaah...but I need ta tell ya something I know is gonna make ya mad."

Bo groaned, "Ya ain't breaking up with me are ya?"

Rosco stammered, "What?...Uh no. It ain't that, Bo."

Bo placed a hand on Rosco's shoulder and felt the minute flinch at the touch. He said, "What is it Rosco?"

Rosco pulled out his lighter and started playing with it in his lap. He stammered, "Ya know Boss.....Well he get angry sometimes.....When thing don' go the way he wants...."

Bo sighed, "Yeah, Rosco."

Rosco swallowed and stammered, "Well.. He sometimes is mad enough ta hit people. He was real angry today. Enos...messed up his plans....Cost him a lot of money...I had ta protect my son...from Boss' anger.."

Bo replied, "Go on."

Rosco whispered, "I dun got the short end of the stick." He then turned so Bo would see the black eye he had.

Bo sighed, "Boss yells at ya all the time. What's so....Holy moley. How did....Wait a minute....Are ya trying ta tell me Boss gave ya that shiner?"

Rosco sighed, "Yeeeaah...Among others."

Bo was seeing red from anger. He stood up and yelled, "I'm gonna beat him and see how he likes it!"

Rosco got out of the car and wrapped his arms around Bo trying to calm his lover down. He stammered, "It's a'right, Bo. I just got a few black and blues. Boss ain't never broke nothin." He clacked his mouth shut realizing he shouldn't have said the last part.

Bo yelled, "He's done it before? I'm gonna.. How long has he been doing this? ROSCO?"

Rosco squeaked, "Yeeah. Since we was boys."

Bo asked, "Why haven't ya ever told me?"

Rosco lost his cool and yelled, "Because it's a rare thing, Bo! He's only done it a couple dozen times in my life time! A'right?!"

Bo asked, "Why do ya let him get away with it?"

Rosco whimpered, "Because I deserve it. I deserve it." Now he was starting to cry and tried to pull away but Bo had his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Bo replied, "God no. Ya don't deserve ta be beaten up. Ya ain't a bad person...Misguided at times but not really bad."

Rosco replied, "I'd rather Boss beat the tar outa me than ta beat up Enos or Cletus! They are just trying ta do their jobs. Ain't their fault they're too honest!"

Bo sighed, "And it ain't your fault either. That's abuse, Rosco. Boss could go ta jail for it. Why do ya think ya deserve it?"

Rosco sighed, "I'm not gonna be missed all that much. I'm....old, fat, queer, and retarded. Boss always knew I was a docile queer. Used ta say I'm too soft and submissive fer my own good. Only let me keep my job because he has me on a leash ta do with Lulu."

Bo sighed, "You're not docile or submissive."

Rosco replied, "Yeeeah I am, Bo. Now that's where ya are wrong. I've been trying ta be assertive because ya need me ta be but that ain't what I am." 

Bo sighed, "Let's go inside before Uncle Jesse drags us in." He watched the older man nod and took his hand to make sure he followed. 

Rosco remained silent during dinner and saw all the looks he got from the Dukes but tried to ignore it. When it was over he thanked them and went outside for a cigarette. Eventually Bo followed him and he sighed, "I'm gonna go home, Bo. I need ta be alone tonight. It ain't nothing ya done. I just want ta be alone. Ya can tell your family whatever ya want about my black eye. Give me a couple of days, Sunshine. I'll be fine. I love ya." He kissed Bo firmly on the lips and hugged him before getting in his car and going home. He was glad mama wasn't awake when he got home because he didn't feel like dealing with her knowing looks.

Bo was getting used to Rosco's mood swings but he still didn't like letting his lover be alone when he was depressed. Until they live together he couldn't do much about it except to try and get him to let him go with him. Today was not a day and knew it because he didn't even get to say anything. He just sighed as he watched Rosco drive off. He went back inside and told everyone why Rosco had a black eye and a while later they all went to bed.


End file.
